


El Extraño

by Morrigan (IANADA)



Series: El Regreso [1]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe- No teen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, IANADA, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Older Characters, Older Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Se puede leer como Original, Sisters Lydia&Cora, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Space Opera, friendship Allison&Derek, younger Derek hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/Morrigan
Summary: Tras la caída de un mítico imperio, en un universo en ruinas, dos facciones opuestas se disputan la supremacía. Un mercenario con una misión secreta, llega a un planeta aparentemente desierto en busca del heredero de una dinastía perdida, su viaje le conduce a un pequeño poblado oculto para la mayoría donde encontrará mucho más de lo que pretendía. Se puede leer como original, sin necesidad de conocer nada del fandom.He escogido a estos actores para "interpretar" a mis personajes, pero se trata de una historia original con worldbuilding propio. No se permite la publicación de esta historia en ninguna otra plataforma sin mi autorización. (Relato registrado en safe creative para evitar plagios).





	1. Uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos actores tienen que ver con mi historia y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo por entretenerme.
> 
>  
> 
> En esta historia Stiles tiene la edad de Derek en la serie y viceversa. El Derek de la primera temporada debía tener unos 21 años, y en esa edad le sitúo, pero Stiles ya ronda la treintena. La mayoría de personajes también lo hacen.  
> Sólo Derek y su hermana Laura son más jóvenes, la diferencia de edad entre Stiles y Derek es similar a la de la serie pero a la inversa, pero sus personalidades, o eso espero, son las mismas.  
> Aunque aquí no han muerto todos los Hale en un fuego o la madre de Stiles no falleció como en la serie, hay traumas de sobra que explican porqué los personajes son como son.  
> Sin embargo todos los personajes han crecido y han pasado, muchos de ellos, por circunstancias muy duras. A pesar de ello, he intentado ser fiel a lo que "eran" como adolescentes, en lo más profundo de ellos siguen siendo cómo la serie les mostraba, pero lo que te pasa, te afecta. 
> 
> AGRADECIMIENTOS: Gracias especiales a Sue del foro de Supernatural, que empezó a betear el fic cuando era un proyecto para el Big Bang y con otro pairing. (En algún momento me di cuenta de que los personajes eran Stiles y Derek y entonces todo encajó por fin). Si ésta primera parte es mucho menos densa y legible es gracias a Sue, que contribuyó con sus estupendos consejos a ello. :)  
> Y mi agradecimiento absoluto a Evian Fork que no solo es la autora de los arts asombrosos que acompañan la historia sino que nunca dejó de animarme y aconsejarme cuando me atascaba (debido al cambio de fandom no puedo usarlos todos, pero sí algunos, y cómo veis son increíbles). Además fue la inspiración absoluta de uno de las subtramas del fic. ¡Mil gracias preciosa! ¡No podré darte las gracias lo suficiente nunca! Y también quiero agradecerle a Vane la confianza en el fic que Evian me transmitió de su parte. Han pasado muchos años, pero nunca lo abandoné.  
> Muchas gracias a las tres, aunque me responsabilizo de todos los errores cometidos, los aciertos que haya son sin duda también mérito de ellas.

     

 

 [](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

 

 

                        **Inicio.**

 

 

Miles de luces danzaban en el aire como mariposas eléctricas, destellaban en la penumbra del atardecer e iluminaban el jardín con un hermoso espectáculo de luces y sombras, girando en torno a la joven sentada. Pero ésta, inmersa en sus pensamientos, se mantenía ajena a la belleza que la rodeaba.

Su expresión apenada discrepaba con la serenidad del pequeño edén, que habría iluminado los rincones más sombríos de cualquier otra criatura.

Otra mujer se aproximó, sus cabellos eran igual de oscuros que los de la joven, pero en todo lo demás eran imágenes disparejas. La recién llegada caminaba con determinación y su expresión se hallaba muy lejos de la tristeza de la otra muchacha.

Alcanzó la figura sentada y aguardó en silencio. La joven no era ajena a su presencia, pero no la reconoció de inmediato. Una melodía lejana y suave cayó sobre ambas, derramando una belleza nostálgica que rememoraba la vieja gloria de su especie, y las dos mujeres se miraron al fin, compartiendo una mirada preñada de tristeza.

-Cae la noche- susurró la mujer, su voz rasgó el espacio entre ellas, como un instrumento mal afinado, un nefasto presagio que enmudeció la respuesta de la joven sentada. Sus ojos vagaron por la vegetación buscando un asidero, alejando el miedo que alteraba su juicio. Tras unos minutos regresó su atención a su compañera, pero la angustia en su rostro era tan notable todavía que ambas se asustaron.

-Está llegando, se acerca, muy pronto nos encontrará... _me_ encontrará- precisó - Esta vez, Allison, no tenemos a donde huir.

Buscó consuelo en el rostro amigo pero solo halló un reflejo de sus temores. Guardaron silencio, contemplando el vergel circundante, la vida abriéndose paso donde la muerte acechaba.

-Entonces ha comenzado…- la voz de la mujer sonó más firme ahora, pero igualmente inquieta.

\- Es el momento, todo está a punto, el heraldo está ahora mismo sobre nosotros, en una nave, ajeno a lo que nos traerá consigo, ajeno a lo que se hará a sí mismo o a mi…-su voz se quebró entonces, masticando con dificultad la palabra que se atragantaba en su tráquea, arañándola como un instrumento afilado- mi hermano. – soltó como el tañido de una densa campana, poco acostumbrado a tocar.

Buscó el rostro de su amiga, buscando algo sólido que la mantuviera anclada, que alejase el horror que atenazaba su mente. Y en sus palabras halló el anclaje que necesitaba.

-Tendremos que enfrentarnos al futuro, Laura, nuestro hogar ya no es un refugio seguro, avanza hacia nosotros y nos alcanzará de cualquier modo – la preocupación en sus brillantes ojos oscuros desmentía la belicosidad de su tono. – Hasta el final, estaremos a vuestro lado. –susurró con una emoción que prometía una lealtad sin mácula.

Ambas mujeres se observaron, el amor y el miedo vinculándolas como un látigo tendido entre ellas.

La misma promesa silenciosa bailaba entre ambas. _“Amiga mía, hasta el final”_

-No podremos…si la historia se repite…-su voz de nuevo quebrada por el peso del miedo, el miedo _por otro_ , un miedo tan arraigado en ella, tan antiguo, que ya no podía aislarlo de sí misma. Allá donde mirase, el miedo siempre estaba allí, presente desde su nacimiento, desde el principio.

 _“Si la historia se repite, el precio será su vida, Oh, Derek,¡Derek!_ ”

La voz de Allison la trajo al presente de nuevo, extrañamente suave, entendió que como tributo a su desazón:

-Es fuerte, resistirá…esta vez ganaremos, ¡lo haremos!- le aseguró, pero podía ver la angustia en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros. Mentía en su beneficio; ella, como todos, temía verle caer.

El miedo, ya simbionte enroscado en sus entrañas, halló el camino a la superficie y afloró en su semblante, en su voz, en el tono roto de sus palabras:

-Tarde o temprano se rendirá a las Sombras y todos caeremos con él. Le devorarán, y solo podré contemplar cómo lo hacen, ver cómo le consumen, sin poder hacer nada para….-el espanto crecía en su voz y comprendió que no podía combatirlo.

Las manos firmes de Allison la sostuvieron, como solían, agarrándola con fuerza, recordándole que en el aquí y ahora, aún podían luchar, aún podían tener una oportunidad.

-Regresa conmigo, Laura, ¡mírame! No necesitamos a su hermana ahora, guarda ese miedo en lo más profundo de ti, no le ayudará, ni nos ayudará, él necesita ver fe en tus ojos, necesita que creas en él, si tú no lo haces, ¿Quién lo hará? – susurraba pero lo escuchó con claridad, alcanzando su parte más sólida, aquella que existía antes de su nacimiento, aquella que aún tenía esperanza.

Escuchó su propia voz entonces, pero no era sólo suya y ambas lo sabían:

-Una y otra vez hemos sido vencidos, ¿volveremos a serlo?. No he regresado para ser vencida de nuevo. -Y sonaba como una promesa. La paladeó, aún temiendo que fuera solo un deseo, porque la historia se había repetido antes, él siempre caía,y ella siempre le miraba caer sin poder evitarlo.

-No- la palabra resonó con tal fuerza que la sobresaltó, Allison la miraba con una expresión endurecida, y comprendió que podía ver su tácita rendición y no la aceptaba.

La melodía que las había acompañado había cesado tiempo atrás pero no lo habían advertido, y ahora el silencio que las rodeaba, se sentía pesado y opresivo.

-No, esta vez no, él es más fuerte, lo logrará, nos protegerá – su voz había ido descendiendo de volumen, pero pudo ver la fe en su expresión y se sintió abochornada por no compartirla.

Pero Allison jamás había estado allí, no compartía la visión de aquel horror, ignoraba el alcance del enemigo que les acechaba. De haber visto lo que ella, su fe se resquebrajaría, devorada por el miedo, el miedo _por él_.

Observó con cautela buscando algo al fondo del jardín, la canción regresó sutil y suavemente, rodeándolas de nuevo, serenando la atmósfera, tal y como esperaba.

-Siento que se lo estoy quitando todo, y no tendrá nada a cambio, tarde o temprano caerá, y quizá no sirva de nada... ¿Cómo puedo permitírselo?.

La respuesta que obtuvo solo aumentó su aflicción.

-Puedes permitírselo....porque simplemente no puedes no hacerlo...no tenemos otra opción - le recordó la voz de Allison con suavidad, como lamentando hacerlo.

-Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer- observó neutral, con cierta brusquedad, intentando alejar el momento que su propio miedo había provocado. Consciente de que no podría engañarla. Allison la conocía demasiado bien.

  
El silencio fue la respuesta a eso, deslizándose oneroso entre ambas, la melodía que las acompañaba se detuvo entonces, de modo definitivo, y el sosiego de la noche cayó sobre ellas al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad.

Las diminutas luces regresaron entonces, cercándolas de nuevo, bailando en el espacio sobre ellas, creando sombras extrañas en la penumbra que engendraban.

Mientras ambas mantenían su mutismo, aparentemente sumergidas en sus preocupaciones internas, un hombre joven surgió de la frondosa selva y se unió sigiloso a ellas. Se había acercado sin ningún sonido y así se mantuvo, silencioso, aguardando.

Aunque ambas parecían no haberlo advertido, no era así. Cuando las mujeres le miraron, él sólo susurró su habitual:

-Cae la noche.

Las palabras se deslizaron ominosas, amenazantes, creando un vacío alrededor, imposible de ignorar. Laura asintió, observando cómo los ojos de su hermano brillaban _in crescendo_ en la, cada vez, mayor oscuridad. Lejanamente advirtió cómo Allison se despedía de ellos, con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una mirada de aliento en la que ella apenas reparó.

El joven se inclinó ante ella, sus movimientos fueron precisos y delicados al ofrecerle su mano.

-Cierra los ojos, estoy aquí, como siempre y esta noche tampoco te encontrarán- le prometió casi con ternura.

Ella le miró conteniendo su tristeza, pero no halló pesar en la mirada serena que la contemplaba, solo determinación y una calma profunda, asintió permitiendo que el hombre la condujese hacia su lecho, sabiendo que cumpliría su palabra, como siempre, sin lamentar el precio que pagaba por ello.

 

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

 


	2. Dos.

 

                                           El planeta era una mole polvorienta y apestosa, otro de esos ruinosos restos del antiguo imperio, donde sus habitantes sobrevivían gracias al comercio entre especies, mientras que, en lo más profundo de sus rincones, solo persistía la miseria.

Habitualmente evitaba las rocas semi deshabitadas como esa, los problemas solían encontrarle en todo tipo de lugares, pero en planetas como aquel, lo difícil era no hallarlos. En lugares así, imperaba la ley del más fuerte, y cada uno se las arreglaba como podía. Miró a su alrededor con cautela; mantenerse alerta no era una opción para él, sino un estilo de vida, pero en aquella “ciudad” era cuestión de pura supervivencia.

Cuando vislumbró las afueras de la población empezó a pensar que había cobrado sus servicios muy baratos. Todos los archivos consultados sobre el planeta le habían hecho creer que sería un páramo, uno de los muchos mundos que eran, básicamente, tierra y roca: escasos en agua, sin otra vida animal que la microbiológica y con una vida vegetal muy exigua.

Mundos conocidos como Rocas a lo largo, y ancho, de la galaxia.

Pero más allá del desierto que había bajo sus pies, podía ver montañas, montañas con zonas verdes que lucían amenazantes, prometiendo una vegetación lo bastante abundante para asegurar tormentas. 

Conocía ese tipo de paisajes de desiertos con inesperados bosques en sus límites, y eran mucho peores que una horda de gorgones. A duras penas había logrado sobrevivir en dos ocasiones a una tormenta de arena. La carne era arrancada de los huesos por la furia de los elementos si no lograbas ponerte a cubierto, y entonces la amenaza era la lenta y agónica asfixia de ser tragado por la arena. El horizonte lucía amenazante con la promesa de un clima aterrador, pero no tenía alternativa si quería completar su misión.

 Echó otro vistazo a la ciudad que estaba a punto de abandonar, claro que “ciudad” era un término muy optimista para designar la mera agrupación de tiendas desperdigadas entre las naves de múltiples mundos; Puestos de venta situados en cualquier lugar, y de cualquier modo, sin ningún tipo de orden.

Los edificios escaseaban, y los pocos presentes eran hornos de barro construidos con bastante desidia. Con bastante buen tino, la mayoría escogía reunirse en carpas de tela improvisadas que luego eran abandonadas sin mayor cuidado. Un paisaje de trapos rajados cubría el suelo, creando curiosas formas retorcidas que recordaban a pieles de animales extinguidos. 

Los puertos como aquel eran similares en todos los mundos, conocías uno, conocías todos. Estaban muy lejos de ser moradas a las que alguien deseara regresar, pero al menos eran familiares, más allá el desierto prometía incógnitas que no deseaba resolver.

Se desplazó con extrema cautela,  buscando el abrigo de una de las pocas construcciones, para poder comunicarse con su nave. El valor del equipo que portaba era elevado, y, en aquel lugar una irresistible tentación. Muchos allí harían mucho más que matar por el precio de su intercomunicador.

A medida que lo que restaba del viejo Imperio descendía definitivamente a la barbarie, la alta tecnología aumentaba su valor. Aquellos pocos lugares donde aún persistía una cultura capaz de mantener cierto nivel tecnológico, se habían convertido en productores de una maquinaria prohibitiva para el resto.

Un aparato como aquel podía implicar el precio de la vida de una familia en algunos mundos. No dedicó ni un segundo a lamentar aquella situación. No era un universo justo, algunos poseían mucho, otros nada, y, en el medio, la mayoría se las apañaba. Él no había hecho las reglas, no le gustaban, pero había aprendido a sobrevivir con ellas.

Conectó el Conn llamando a su segundo y, en cuanto vio la luz parpadeando que precedía la comunicación, se lanzó a desahogar su frustración.

-¡Scott, maldición! -protestó sin más protocolos, ninguno de ellos seguía ya ninguno- ¡Esto no es una roca!, ni se le acerca, puedo ver montañas, y restos de remolinos en la arena ¿Dónde nos hemos metido?.

La voz de Scott sonó desvaída pero logró escuchar cómo le aseguraba que buscaría en los viejos archivos del imperio. En el mejor de los casos, eso supondría varios días más, y unido a la imprevista naturaleza del planeta, aquel viaje prometía ser cualquier cosa menos lo que había esperado.

A su favor solo tenía la copia del viejo diario, con los escasos detalles del trayecto que debía emprender. El autor había estado mucho más preocupado por reseñar los aspectos internos del viaje que los externos. Podría haber caminado por una luna de Saturno o por el erial de Marte y el texto se habría mantenido exacto. Frustrado observó las lejanas montañas preguntándose qué secretos ocultaban.

Siempre estudiaban los planetas que visitaban, desde luego, pero los archivos ecuménicos eran cada vez menos fiables, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin actualizarse y aquel tipo de sorpresas empezaban a ser la norma más que la excepción. Desfases como descubrir una superficie plagada de océanos donde los archivos describían un erial sin rastro de agua. O como aquella Roca sobre la que caminaba y que parecía cualquier cosa menos una Roca al uso. 

La falta de un gobierno central era la causa. Los mundos centrales eran otra cosa, pero en la periferia había que ser cauteloso, las cosas podían no ser lo que parecían.

Las rocas, aquellos mundos muertos, con pequeños grupos de humanos sobreviviendo a duras penas sobre sus desgastadas superficies, proliferaban en los límites.

Gran parte de las tierras de estos lugares habían dejado de ser habitables para el hombre, calcinadas y destruidas: restos de una guerra que muy pocos recordaban ya, “ _vestigios a la deriva de una época que ya no volvería, eriales donde el tributo por la vieja gloria sería, ya por siempre, la inevitable desaparición_ ”… suspiró, recordaba esa cita de algún texto sobre el viejo imperio, siempre le había producido cierta melancolía pensar en ello.

Pero había otro tipo de planetas mucho más peligrosos en la periferia, mundos tan alterados por las viejas contiendas, que su clima se había extremado convirtiéndose en un peligro para sus habitantes, lugares con grandes desiertos y peligrosos vergeles, asolados por aterradoras tormentas. Conocidos como _Las Tierras del Maelstrom,_  sin duda eran tan capaces de triturar naves como aquellas legendarias corrientes marinas tragaban navíos.

Observó preocupado la línea del horizonte... si estaba en uno de esos mundos…había creído que sería una misión mucho más sencilla, poco más que entrar, localizar el objetivo, capturarlo y salir.

Danny había manifestado su resquemor por la falta de huellas de energía artificial allí donde no se levantaba los dos puertos presentes en el planeta. Todos conocían bien las Rocas, más allá de los puertos de comercio, siempre podían hallarse reductos temporales,  de contrabandistas, traficantes de esclavos, burdeles y gente igual de “recomendable”, todos dejando rastros de energía, delatando su presencia.

 Aún oculto tras la edificación, estudió la orografía del lugar, maldiciendo al Dominio. Podrían haber escaneado el planeta, y saber a qué atenerse antes de descender, si los agentes del Dominio no tuvieran aquel mundo controlado. Tal y como estaban las cosas, tendría que estar preparado para cualquier imprevisto.

Continuó su conversación con Scott intentando no llamar la atención. Podía escuchar el bullicio habitual en los puertos como aquel, gruñidos que sustituían a los miles de idiomas, algunos de ellos saliendo por gargantas no humanas; el zumbido constante de los traductores, gritos que precedían al sonido de los disparos de láser de las, inevitables, y continuas, reyertas que finalizaban (habitualmente) de modo poco amistoso.

  
Bajó la voz mientras se ponía de acuerdo con su amigo sobre los detalles de su viaje. Como siempre, la nave había localizado el lugar más seguro para ocultarse antes de descender, al menos todo lo seguro que era posible. Y desde allí aguardarían sus comunicaciones, protegidas de posibles escuchas. Si éstas se interrumpían esperarían sólo 24 horas antes de darlo por perdido y abandonar la órbita del planeta. 

Aquel tipo de precauciones eran imprescindibles en los mundos en la órbita del Dominio, aunque fuera sólo en uno periférico y poco importante como aquel. Una nave no comerciante, apostada durante demasiado tiempo en el espacio del planeta, atraería una atención no deseada. Y su nave, además, sería reconocida.

Le ordenó a Scott que esta vez siguiera el protocolo, aún sabiendo que no iba a obedecerle. Si dejaba de comunicarse con ellos, Scott enviaría a alguien más tras él antes de darlo por perdido. Ambos lo sabían y Stiles siempre lo tenía presente, por eso cumplía escrupulosamente los plazos.

Abandonó su amago de escondrijo y volvió a internarse en el bullicio de la “ciudad” portuaria. Necesitaría más provisiones de las previstas, y no quería postergar mucho más tiempo su adquisición,  no quería que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de observarle demasiado rato.

Antes de despedirse de Scott, insistió de nuevo para que buscase la información, le conocía demasiado y sabía que no lo vería prioritario pero podía ser cuestión de vida o muerte. Necesitaba informes sobre la fauna y flora del planeta. Si se encontraba con algo para lo que no estuviera preparado, podía ser un verdadero problema sin equipo que le cubriera.

En misiones de ese tipo lo usual era descender con un grupo de apoyo, pero en esta ocasión habían priorizado la discreción. Toda su tripulación era demasiado conocida y suponía un riesgo, reduciéndolo a un sólo miembro, el riesgo era el mínimo posible, o eso habían considerado.

Puede que el Dominio no supiera lo que se ocultaba bajo sus narices, pero no tardarían en hacerlo si un grupo de mercenarios aparecía de repente en un mundo aparentemente poco importante.

Scott y él habían pugnado por ocupar el puesto, pero había logrado imponerse. Necesitaba volver a sentir sólida tierra bajo sus botas, respirar un oxígeno no reciclado en bucle infinito, que la brisa le golpeara la piel del rostro, y sobre todo necesitaba caminar por un espacio mayor que una casa. Llevaba casi diez años en el espacio, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse. Había sido un chico de tierra, seguía siéndolo. Algunas cosas siempre formaban parte de lo que uno era, ancladas a las raíces mismas de lo que nos daba forma.

Comprendía el riesgo y había discutido con su segundo sobre ello, por suerte era también su mejor amigo o las cosas habrían acabado mal. Al final se lo habían jugado a las cartas, y Scott siempre iba de farol, eso le había dado el triunfo, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón... mucha gente le buscaba en el Dominio y su rostro era demasiado conocido, era un riesgo, pero su vida siempre lo era, no valía la pena pensar mucho en ello. Lo hacías, y punto, si salía mal...bien, en algún momento saldría mal, contaba con ello.

Según el diario tardaría al menos una semana en hallar la entrada al lugar que buscaba. De lo poco que podía deducirse del texto, el muchacho parecía vivir en un conjunto de cuevas, una especie de poblado quizá. Las cuevas en los mundos rocosos eran lugares excavados, muchas veces como refugios para burdeles o bazares de esclavos. Ese era el gran imprevisto con el que contaba, que el joven hubiera sido vendido en algún momento y tuviera que seguir su rastro a través de muchos otros mundos. 

Esperaba sin embargo que aún se hallara en manos de sus propietarios, y venía preparado para comprar toda una familia de esclavos, incluso para negociar con un grupo de esclavistas si resultaban estar en el otro lado de la cadena.

Pero la orografía de aquel mundo no excluía que existiera realmente una ciudad, y la diplomacia no era su fuerte, precisamente. Deberían haber enviado a Danny allí abajo, el técnico era el único en la nave que podía establecer un dialogo sin organizar una reyerta. 

Una pequeña punzada de pesar pulsó en su memoria, pero la desechó sin prestarle atención, no importaba si había sido de otro modo antes, ya no era aquel chico, a su alrededor aquello sucedía todo el tiempo, su universo no era un lugar seguro y afable, _supéralo o muere_ , ese era su lema.

Al menos unos diez días de viaje, en esa dirección, apuntaban directamente a las montañas, y eso si la información era correcta claro, porque existía la enorme posibilidad de que aquello fuera un total despropósito.

Desde luego alguien de su profesión siempre cobraba por adelantado, pero en este caso tenía un interés personal en cumplir la misión, aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones, todo el asunto le había parecido extraño y poco probable desde el principio

¡Encontrar al heredero de una dinastía extinta!, parecía uno de esos juegos de rol a los que Scott era tan aficionado, pero en esas historias de ficción solía haber princesas para rescatar, en este caso sería un crío inocente si tenía suerte, o un mocoso engreído si no la tenía,

El viejo Imperio terrestre... Al pensar en ello sintió un leve atisbo de pesar, al final el gran sueño se había transformado en una pesadilla, pero mucho antes el Imperio había sido equivalente a civilización y cultura, aunque ahora fueran evitados por la mayoría de no humanos, convertidos en sinónimo de rapiña y belicismo.

 

Una Era dorada, que había finalizado entre fuego y sangre, de la que solo quedaban ya viejos restos a la deriva, algunos mundos conservaban aún despojos de la vieja gloria, pero en la mayoría eran solo escombros, ruinas físicas sin nada del conocimiento, eso era todo lo que restaba del gran imperio.

Mundos moribundos girando en torno a algunos pequeños grupos que intentaban acumular el poder que restaba, pero en conjunto habían retornado a la barbarie y el caos, o quizá todos aquellos relatos sobre el pasado eran solo leyendas hermosas y “adornadas” y la humanidad siempre había sido lo que ahora era…en general se sentía más inclinado hacia esta hipótesis.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando podía dedicar su tiempo a meditar sobre ello, o sobre cualquier otra cosa, había sentido un profundo interés sobre como un Imperio así había caído, tan total y rápidamente que, en menos de cinco siglos, parecía algo propio del mito.

En su opinión, el factor principal de aquella caída había sido la veneración fanática hacia una casta. Los Dyrreri habían llegado mucho tiempo atrás desde otro lugar, algunos habían situado su origen en otra dimensión, otros en un universo paralelo, y unos pocos sostenían que quizá siempre habían estado allí, antes de ser advertidos por el resto de la galaxia.

Las crónicas antiguas se referían a su llegada como una huida desde otro sitio, refugiados de una guerra que no podían ganar. Solicitaron mundos inhabitados, e inhabitables, a cambio de compartir su sofisticada tecnología, mundos que transformaron en hogares, y, como es lógico, dada la naturaleza humana, muy pronto fueron el objetivo de otras culturas que deseaban controlar aquella tecnología y obtener cierta supremacía sobre sus enemigos particulares.

Defenderse de tales ataques había sido, según había leído, el motivo de que una especie calificada siempre como pacífica y mística, construyera las letales Naves W. Solo unos años atrás había tenido “la suerte” de cruzarse con una flota y ahora entendía en parte lo que tendrían que haber supuesto tantos siglos antes, aunque ya no tuvieran todo su arsenal disponible ni sus mentes despiertas, continuaban siendo asombrosamente letales. La “Manada” apenas había logrado sobrevivir a un leve enfrentamiento con una de ellas.

Las Naves W eran la perfecta maquinaria de guerra. Naves inteligentes y semi orgánicas, creadas para la defensa pero capaces de destruir planetas enteros, naves que solo obedecían a las mentes Hale.

Uno solo de esos psíquicos podía comandar toda una flota y por eso estaba él ahí en realidad, muchas palabras bonitas pero lo que los Restauradores necesitaban era a alguien con el gen Hale, a alguien capaz de controlar y “despertar” esas naves junto con todo su potencial para la guerra.

Aquellas naves eran tan letales que habían convertido a los Dyrreri, en muy poco tiempo, en los mediadores de la Galaxia. Muchos mundos acudían a ellos para solicitar en voz alta la justicia de sus altos ideales, y a media voz la protección de un armamento tan poderoso. En poco menos de un siglo habían acabado por ser gobernantes, y así había comenzado la Era Dyrreri, una era dorada donde los mundos humanos habían florecido bajo la tutela de estos humanos de otro lugar. Una era en la que los humanos se convirtieron en una raza admirada por otras especies. 

Había sido una galaxia tan ansiosa de su guía como siglos después de su destrucción. Bajo el gobierno del último dirigente Hale, conocido como Rey Lobo por su tiranía, más propia de un regente de otros tiempos, muchos olvidarían la prosperidad anterior. La corta memoria de los hombres siempre podía darse por segura en estos casos.

Pero había sido esa idolatría hacía los Hale lo que había impedido que nadie pusiera freno a los actos del Rey Lobo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para todos, y quinientos años después de la Caída del Imperio, los Dyrreri eran ya muy pocos en la galaxia, apenas un puñado....Dispersos en lugares secretos, la mayoría ocultos, pues en muchos mundos aún continuaba existiendo hostilidad hacia ellos, en parte impulsada por el Dominio.

Pero los grupos que recordaban la Era Dyrreri de otra manera eran cada vez más frecuentes y una amenaza constante para el Dominio o los Hijos de Valack. Sonrió con suficiencia, burlándose del adolescente que había sido, tanto tiempo atrás que habían transcurrido mil vidas desde entonces, o así lo sentía. Tan ingenuo como para admirar la _Declaración Dyrreri de Derechos para todo Sintiente (DDDS)_. Pero, por suerte, aquel tipo de candidez siempre se supera, tarde o temprano, así que le costaba creer que una cultura creyera, más allá de lo meramente nominal, en ese tipo de ideales trasnochados y utópicos.

Las cosas no funcionaban así, tenías lo que te ganabas a sangre y fuego, lo que podías mantener lejos de la rapiña ajena, así era el mundo. Nadie acudía a rescatarte si tu vecino decidía quitártelo todo, porque los pocos necios que aún estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por otros, caían siempre en tal empresa. Ese era el universo que él conocía, donde había crecido, y los mitos sobre la Era Dyrreri eran probablemente solo eso, mitos. Incluso dudaba ya que los Hale no hubieran sido más que prestidigitadores y farsantes.

Si atendías a la letra de aquellos relatos, estaban más próximos a descripciones angelicales que humanas, y los ángeles eran la fantasía religiosa más idiota posible…unos seres inteligentes y poderosos que solo existían para servir a una entidad mayor y proteger a otras especies… ninguna criatura inteligente renunciaría así a su propia voluntad, a sus deseos y necesidades…y de igual modo, ningún humano sería capaz de actuar en conjunto de un modo tan encomiable.

No, todas aquellas historias respondían a la necesidad de creer en algo mejor, en un pasado glorioso al que retornar…la esperanza vacía e ingenua sí era una necedad propia de su especie, después de todo. Los Hale habían sido como muchos otros, igual de corruptos, igual de peligrosos, solo que más poderosos, simplemente.

Antaño había dedicado parte de su juventud al estudio de esta raza, pero después de tanto tiempo su visión sobre ellos era tan cínica como entonces había sido todo lo contrario. Habían sido humanos, meramente humanos, y conocía bien a su especie, estaba convencido de que no existía nada más execrable en ningún universo que la especie humana.

Un grupo de comerciantes gruñía junto a una tienda en la que podían verse toda clase de semillas, algunas vivientes, les echó una mirada rápida pero no era el momento de proveer a la “Manada”, aunque sintió cierta punzada de pesar al alejarse, llevaban meses escasos de productos frescos, y, conociendo a Scott, estaba seguro de que volvería a olvidarse de los viveros y continuarían alimentándose a base de plásticos. Añoraba alimentarse con algo "real", era otra de las desventajas de habitar mayormente en el espacio.

Mientras procuraba abastecerse de lo imprescindible, continuó vagando en sus recuerdos sobre los Dyrreri, podía ser muy útil refrescar toda aquella información, dada la naturaleza de su misión. Probablemente el lugar que buscaba se trataría de un grupo pequeño de Dyrreri, y si tenía suerte, hallaría a más de un Hale.

Porque si los Dyrreri eran escasos ya en la galaxia, los Hale, la casta Psíquica, estaban prácticamente extintos. El Rey Lobo había hecho ya entonces varias cruzadas contra ellos, eliminando a la competencia, y muy pocos Hale habían sobrevivido a ese exterminio casi sistemático, los pocos que lo habían hecho habían sido perseguidos después por múltiples facciones que anhelaban obtener su poder.

Un Hale era un modo de controlar a las Naves W, uno solo podía despertar y gobernar todas aquellas naves letales capaces de destruir mundos, y tras el caos subsiguiente a la muerte del emperador, muchos soñaron con hacerse con ese control.

Aunque le costaba dejar su cinismo a un lado, tenía que reconocer que encontraba pocas explicaciones, aparte de un auténtico pacifismo, a los actos de éste grupo tras la Caída. Si uno solo era suficiente para controlar toda la flota de aquellas naves, no parecía lógico que hubieran huido y renunciado al imperio, pero todos los datos indicaban que se habían ocultado con extrema cautela; aparentemente muy conscientes de lo valiosos que eran para otros, habían querido alejarse de las luchas por el poder.

En el pasado había sentido empatía hacia ese grupo y sabía que no había sido el único.

Había algo en la idea de un grupo pacífico, perseguido para ser usado como arma, con el poder para atacar a sus enemigos pero resistiéndose a ello, que los convertía en un ideal romántico para muchas personas a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia, personas como los Restauradores para los que trabajaba, y sin embargo a pesar de toda la admiración que decían sentir, estaban dispuestos a utilizarles. Como siempre, nada nuevo bajo un sol.

Con un regusto amargo recordó el tiempo en que había sido una de esas personas que les veían como un ideal. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y era él quien estaba cazando a un Hale, de hecho sus órdenes iban más allá de hallar al heredero de la dinastía, si no había otra opción tenía que hallar a alguien con el gen, fuera quien fuera.

Intentó no detenerse mucho en ello, no es que pensara ya en esos términos, sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que ya no estaba en el bando de los “buenos”, pero procuraba no hacer nada con lo que no pudiese vivir, y aquello estaba muy próximo a sus límites.

Había esperado que el Hale que buscaba fuera un esclavo, liberarle y conducirle a un mundo donde sería importante, a muchos niveles. Parecía algo bastante decente, pero si la situación no era esa, su misión sería muy similar a un rapto. Los Restauradores usaban muchos vocablos para “adornar” su misión pero él sabía qué se le pedía....llevarlo con ellos _“a cualquier precio_ ”...sabía leer entre líneas, si había parientes disconformes, debían dejar de ser un problema.

No había cruzado aun la línea en que matar a inocentes no le importara, y había muchas maneras de inutilizarles, o amenazarles, sin necesidad de daño físico irreparable, pero no se hacía ilusiones sobre sí mismo. Llevarse al joven lejos de su familia para ser usado como peón político y arma en una guerra que no le incumbía, era traspasar el límite, cuando había aceptado aquel encargo sabía que ya no podría seguir pensado que se mantenía “limpio”, aún dentro de la línea moral que se había trazado.

Pero también sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario, porque asegurarse del derrumbe del Dominio era todo lo que deseaba, y era un hombre con un único deseo, aunque le costase lo poco que ya le quedaba de humanidad.

Se cruzó con un pequeño grupo de erinianos, tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que casi rozó los sensibles zarcillos propios de aquella raza, por suerte no llegó a suceder o habría estado en graves problemas. Les conocía lo suficiente para detestar tenerles tan próximos, si había algo casi tan malo como un humano, era un eriniano; traficantes a gran escala, compraban y vendían cualquier cosa, y eso realmente incluía _cualquier cosa_ , intentó no observarles para no ser observado a su vez.

Si algo se podía dar por sentado, era la pasión de aquellas criaturas por aumentar su riqueza, y entregar al Dominio una presa codiciada les reportaría bastante de eso.

Tras dejar atrás al grupo alienígena pensó que su especie ya no era mucho mejor que esos carroñeros, ahora los humanos se disputaban los arrabales del universo con especies como los erinianos, cuando antes lo habían gobernado. Contuvo como pudo su disgusto ante la idea.

Quizá había sido inevitable, después de la Caída del Imperio, los mundos humanos habían perdido su cohesión, convertidos en pequeños grupúsculos desperdigados sin ninguna ley común, y muchos planetas se habían embarcado en la muy humana tarea de invadir a sus vecinos, sin un gobierno central que impidiese tales tropelías, ese tipo de conductas proliferaron.

Hasta el punto en el que estaban ahora...donde La Galaxia seguía siendo un espacio sin ley en manos de los más fuertes, o los más ricos....aunque que ahora parecía haber dos jugadores principales, y en su opinión, si cualquiera de ambos ganaba la contienda por la supremacía de la galaxia, mas les valdría a sus habitantes suicidarse en masa.

Aquellos para los que trabajaba, en esta ocasión, constituían un tercer grupo, mucho menos numeroso e importante, que aparentaba ser idealista, aunque, desde su perspectiva, aquellas buenas intenciones, filosofía y poco realismo, ocultaba la misma sed de poder y control de los otros. Aunque ser mejor opción que el Dominio o los Hijos de Valack no era muy difícil, y sabía que en el fondo ya no le importaba. No estaba en esto por los ideales, no esperaba sobrevivir a la contienda que se avecinaba para arrasar lo poco que ya quedaba de su galaxia.

Los rivales eran dos grupos opuestos en recursos pero igual de perniciosos en cuanto a intenciones. El Dominio Escarlata o Los Hijos de Valack…entre ambos bandos titánicos, la fuerza de los Restauradores era escasa y sus posibilidades muy inferiores, aunque eran un grupo de planetas de cierta riqueza, que habían mantenido cierta apariencia de “civilización y cultura”, no disponían de fuerzas significativas, no tenían la fuerza militar de los Hijos de Valack ni el poder económico y las hordas asesinas del Dominio, en la guerra que se cernía sobre todos, no tenían nada que hacer…a menos que obtuvieran el control de las Naves W y la fuerza simbólica que les daría tener a un Hale de su lado, al heredero de la Dinastía. Necesitaban desesperadamente que su misión tuviera éxito o serían arrasados, y él lo sabía.

Quizá las intenciones de este grupo eran honestas en parte, muchos de sus mundos poseían una Sede de la Biblioteca Dyrreri, y muchos de sus miembros eran viejos Custodios, antiguos Bibliotecarios que se resistían a ver como se desvanecían del todo sus ideales. Pero sin un Hale con ellos, no tenían ninguna opción, seguirían siendo una fuerza trivial que sería devorada por los vencedores, no podía evitar verles como unos inútiles idealistas, y sin embargo estaba allí abajo trabajando para ellos.

Tras regatear un buen rato en varios de los puestos, al fin logró proveerse de lo que necesitaba, detestaba el trapicheo pero pagar en efectivo y sin porfiar un poco atraería más la atención que si hubiera descendido en cueros de su nave. Al fin pudo alejarse de los bloques habitados, internándose tras las dunas más próximas, no era raro ver a extraños alejándose en pro de naves semi ocultas en el desierto, así que nadie le dedicó más de una ojeada superficial, y mientras dejaba atrás la “ciudad”, algo se agitó en él, el aguijonazo de un pesar antiguo pero aún doloroso, y regresó a esa última idea, aunque había intentado pasar de puntillas sobre ella, los Custodios y Bibliotecarios....

Alejó el recuerdo como a un insecto molesto que intentase colarse en el lugar inadecuado; tenía una misión, e incluso podía contemplarla de un modo noble si deseaba ignorar lo que implicaba, el objetivo oficial de los Restauradores era hallar a los Hale supervivientes y restaurarles al poder, y parecía un objetivo honesto.

Pero no se le escapaba que la necesidad política de justificar sus actos hacía que fuera importante que su peón fuera realmente heredero del Rey Lobo, o que a nadie le importaba realmente lo que aquel Hale pensara al respecto.

Después de muchos años buscando algún rastro, al fin los Bibliotecarios habían hallado aquel diario. Era de conocimiento popular que tras el fratricidio que había acabado con la vida del Rey Lobo, su hermana había huido de la masacre y, después de tanto tiempo, al fin parecía haberse hallado el rastro sobre a donde se había dirigido.

Al parecer, y no parecía haber más motivo que el azar en la elección de tal destino, hacia un pequeño mundo en la periferia. El mundo por el que ahora caminaba, en busca de ese heredero, para entregarlo a un grupo de necios idealistas que en el “mejor” de los casos creían que podían “arreglar” las cosas con buenas intenciones y en el peor solo deseaban el poder de la flota Hale y ostentar una posición privilegiada en un hipotético nuevo imperio.

Según el relato de aquel diario, escrito por un Sacerdote Mult, (en su opinión, bastante enajenado) aún existían Hale sobre ese mundo tan solo quince años atrás, afirmaba haber hallado a los que quizá eran los últimos Hale del Universo y había hablado de un niño, que ahora tendría unos veintitrés años. Y esa era su misión... hallar al joven y llevarle con sus fieles para restaurar la vieja gloria en la Galaxia. Una sonrisa cínica asomó en sus labios ante la idea. Creía en eso tanto como en unicornios y quimeras, pero si tenían alguna opción contra el Dominio, bien…cualquier opción era mejor opción que el triunfo de los agentes escarlata.

El heredero Hale tendría los genes capaces de hacer que las naves armadas despertaran. Habían caído en un silencio inerte tras la muerte del emperador, y aunque los Hijos de Valack habían aprendido a usarlas como meros objetos mecánicos, sus mentes subhumanas seguían allí, en algún lugar, aguardando la llamada de una mente capaz de despertarlas de su inquieto “sueño”.

La idea le hizo reír un instante, aún con el gen y la flota a su alcance, el Dominio no se dejaría doblegar fácilmente, en todo caso solo cambiarían a los jugadores pero no el juego, los Hijos de Valack desaparecerían de la ecuación y su lugar sería ocupado por los Restauradores y su mítico heredero.

Por eso estaba allí en realidad, le daba igual quien ganara el poder, excepto que haría lo necesario para que el Dominio no lo consiguiera, y esas naves, despiertas, parecían la mejor opción para ello. Y si para ello tenía que internarse en una pesadilla de arena para hallar a un chico inocente, arrancarlo de su familia y conducirlo al centro de una guerra de la que probablemente no sabría nada, lo haría.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había comprendido que para destruir lo abominable, tendría que transformarse en algo similar.

 

 


	3. Tres.

       

                                La penumbra reinaba en el interior del templo, solo podían apreciarse suaves sombras moviéndose con sigilo entorno a otras que se mantenían en reposo, sumergidas en la más profunda meditación

El lugar era una bóveda de paredes y suelo de madera, en el interior la luz se filtraba a través de las juntas entre columnas que simulaban troncos de árbol, y en lo más alto de la cúpula, ésta se abría en una diminuta apertura al exterior, permitiendo que un haz de luz se derramara unidireccional sobre el centro del mausoleo.

Las ráfagas tenues de luz creaban un ambiente cálido y sosegado que invitaba al reposo y la reflexión, aunque lo más singular del lugar era la ausencia absoluta de todo ornamento, no había nada más que las figuras solitarias inmersas en sus mundos interiores, ninguna efigie ni altar, incluso carecía de asientos, todos los presentes se hallaban reclinados sobre el suelo.

La quietud reinante fue rota un instante al abrirse la puerta de acceso, aunque ésta volvió a su lugar casi de inmediato, el recién llegado avanzó en el silencio con un sigilo absoluto, ni un solo sonido fue audible mientras se movía hasta alcanzar una de las figuras reclinadas.

El rostro de la mujer se alzó hacia el visitante y fue visible bajo el leve resplandor proveniente de la luz que descendía sobre ellos. Sus rasgos mostraban una profunda serenidad, quizá fruto del momento, quizá innata en ella; sus cabellos negros y largos caían sobre sus hombros y sus labios se iluminaron con una sonrisa casi delicada al ver el rostro del recién llegado.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de mutuo entendimiento antes de abandonar juntos el lugar. En el exterior amanecía y la brillante luz de la aurora les deslumbró unos segundos.

Se alejaron del lugar con paso constante, la mujer de negros cabellos marcaba el ritmo de ambos. Atrás dejaron otros edificios de madera, todos con la misma planta circular visible en el templo que habían abandonado. Se movían con calma pero algo en la tensión de sus cuerpos revelaba la urgencia que les dominaba.

No se detuvieron hasta reunirse con otro hombre, mayor que ellos, acompañado por un enorme felino cuyas pupilas ambarinas brillaban de un modo peculiarmente intenso.

El hombre mayor se inclinó ante la mujer.

-Aba- le saludó y ésta le devolvió el saludo con igual aprecio.

- _Hermanos-lazo_ -nombró abarcando también con su mirada al enorme animal.

Su acompañante repitió el saludo y fue saludado como “protector”. Tras las formalidades, los cuatro penetraron en el interior de una cabaña similar a las circundantes, pero que ocultaba otra puerta, que atravesaba la propia roca de la montaña. Las cuatro figuras se desplazaron más allá de éste túnel excavado en la piedra, surgiendo a los pies de un extenso valle.

Ante ellos podían verse millones de hogares circulares, con la misma estructura de madera y aquel techo coriáceo que podía observarse al otro lado de la montaña. Aunque parecía carecer de orden o sistema, desde la situación privilegiada donde se hallaban, a un nivel mucho más alto, podía observarse como la ciudad se distribuía en círculos entorno a plazas abiertas, conectadas por calles empedradas en las que podían verse numerosas fuentes y estanques.

Agua, madera y piedra eran los elementos a la vista, y producían la sensación de un entorno natural acogedor, en ningún lugar se advertían tallas o efigies en metales pesados o nobles, lo que parecía indicar la humildad del lugar, y quizá de sus habitantes.

El valle se extendía por kilómetros y se necesitarían varios días para hallar su límite y descubrir que se hallaba encuadrado en el interior de un viejo volcán, pero desde donde los cuatro se hallaban era imposible vislumbrar siquiera las paredes contrarias, sobre sus cabezas el cielo despejado brillaba luminoso, solo la roca tras ellos podía hacer intuir la verdadera naturaleza del lugar donde se hallaban.

 

El felino avanzó en primer lugar, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia un pequeño bosquecillo, algo alejado del cúmulo habitado. Cuando al fin los cuatro se hallaron reunidos en ese lugar, se agruparon alrededor del joven Protector, y éste les mostró sus brazos, cubiertos por una tela fina que fue apartada por la aba con delicadeza.

En la piel de los brazos podían verse señales oscuras, que parecían brotar de la carne misma, y se prolongaban por el resto de su cuerpo, progresivamente desnudado con suavidad por la sacerdotisa.

El anciano y su acompañante felino parecían escrutar con atención la piel del joven, que soportaba la comprobación con estoicismo y sin manifestar emoción alguna en su rostro.

Cuando el chico se halló completamente desnudo ante ellos, pudieron observarse como aquellas señales oscuras parecían extenderse por la mayoría de su piel, pero aún había lugares donde solo había carne pálida. El felino se acercó a olfatearlo, como buscando algo invisible. La tensión podía palparse en todos ellos mientras el enorme animal husmeaba con delicadeza, tensión que pareció ir en aumento ante los giros del felino entorno al cuerpo del chico, y se mantuvo hasta que el gato ronroneó.

Como si tal hecho les hubiera liberado de parte de la tirantez, la ansiedad pareció disminuir en sus rostros y la aba se permitió hasta sonreír mientras se inclinaba para recoger las prendas oscuras del protector. Al devolvérselas ambos intercambiaron una mirada de mutuo aprecio en la que parecía anidar algo más, mucho más difícil de discernir.

-Después de tanto tiempo, sigo sintiendo la misma alegría al corroborar que aún eres humano.-las palabras de la sacerdotisa produjeron un visible sobresalto en el joven, que la miró de reojo mientras se vestía de nuevo, pero no hubo ninguna réplica, excepto por la intensidad con la que se concentró en el acto de arreglarse.

El ambiente parecía haber suavizado su anterior aura solemne, al menos para dos de los presentes, porque el lenguaje no verbal del cuerpo del chico se había vuelto todavía más rígido. Sin embargo ni su amiga ni el anciano parecieron advertirlo.

 

Ella se había inclinado hacia el felino y acariciaba su enorme cabeza con suavidad, provocando el ronroneo plácido de éste, sus extraños e intensos ojos dorados se deslizaban sin embargo con insistencia sobre el joven que se vestía a unos metros del animal.

Como si su mirada le hubiera llamado, éste levantó el rostro hacia el gato y ambos se contemplaron de un modo extraño durante unos segundos, tan rápido fue el silencioso intercambio que pasó desapercibido para los demás.

Si lo hubieran advertido, quizá habrían descifrado la amenaza velada en ambos pares de ojos, como si calibraran, con cautela, algo en el otro par.

- _Hermana Claudia_ , me hacéis feliz cada mañana- señaló alegre la aba y el hombre mayor observó burlón.

-¿Intentáis intimar con mi _hermana-lazo_? ¿Quizá debería dejaros a solas? - ironizó pero la sacerdotisa no pareció ofenderse y solo sonrió divertida.

-Ni siquiera un viejo gruñón logrará empañar el hecho de que amanece y el Protector sigue con nosotros- le recordó con un pequeño matiz de reproche sin que la sonrisa de felicidad abandonase su rostro. Sus palabras se tradujeron en una inquieta mirada del hombre hacia el joven, que ya se había vestido del todo y les observaba en silencio.

El reprendido parecía pesaroso, quizá por el reproche contenido en la voz de ella, quizá preocupado por el semblante del muchacho, que lucía agotado.

En sus ojos podía verse un brillo inequívocamente afectuoso, pero el chico pareció replegarse al advertirlo.

-Eso es algo por lo que nunca dejaré de estar agradecido, gracias –añadió con una dulzura desconcertante inclinándose ante el chico- gracias, por no rendirte- su voz mostró una emoción desnuda entonces, el anciano parecía realmente conmovido, algo que se evidenció en el modo en que su timbre se quebró al hablarle.

Durante unos instantes ambos se miraron fijamente, el hombre mayor y el joven de ojos claros, y en el muchacho podía leerse cierto conflicto, respeto y aprecio hacia el otro, pero también algo más, algo teñido de irritación, como si una parte de él detestase aquel tipo de apreciaciones y deseara rehuirlas. Pero asintió en beneficio de su interlocutor y le agradeció sus palabras.

El felino que les acompañaba abandonó el contacto de la sacerdotisa y se colocó ante el hombre mayor, casi como si le ofreciera su protección, de nuevo una corriente equívoca se desplazó entre el animal y el muchacho y, por segunda vez, aquel sutil desafío fue ignorado por los otros dos.

Como una respuesta a ello el animal aulló repentinamente de un modo más propio de un lobo que del gato que aparentaba ser, y en su gemido había una melancolía profunda además de un sentimiento intenso de algo cálido, _“gratitud”_.

El chico respondió de modo obvio esta vez, cerrando los ojos aparentemente asustado, como si hubiera identificado un augurio funesto o hubiera escuchado en aquel sonido una sentencia ineludible. La aba se le acercó preocupada, mirándole con atención, pero las emociones desaparecieron veloces del rostro del joven, como si jamás hubieran estado ahí.

Aunque la sacerdotisa continuó buscando respuesta a aquella reacción en el rostro de su amigo, ahora ya solo podía ver una tranquilidad engañosa en sus rasgos.

El hombre mayor carraspeó para atraer su atención, aparentaba buscar las palabras apropiadas para añadir algo, pero al fin pareció inclinarse por no hacerlo.

El felino inclinó su lomo hacia el costado del hombre, en un gesto de inequívoco afecto, y éste lo miró con una sonrisa que mostraba similar estima, estiró su mano para acariciar al animal y, mirando de nuevo a los otros dos, se inclinó en un breve saludo antes de despedirse.

-Os veré mañana- murmuró y luego añadió mirándola- a ambos, como siempre. -sus últimas palabras poseyeron un matiz de tristeza que pareció afectar a los tres de diferentes maneras.

Le vieron alejarse de ellos en silencio, junto al animal que parecía acompañarle allí donde fuera. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que el anciano se halló lo bastante lejos para ser solo una forma difusa apenas distinguible.

Pero después de ese tiempo, la aba tomó la palabra.

-Deberías sonreír, cada vez, pero nunca lo haces, ¡eh! -susurró extendiendo su mano hacia el brazo del otro, evidenciando la confianza entre ellos- ¡al menos en estos momentos deberíamos poder sonreír aún!.

La acidez en el tono de la respuesta que recibió, sin embargo, solo aumentó la sonrisa de la mujer.

-Más que una sacerdotisa de la luz, pareces una adicta a las amapolas- la voz era grave y estaba llena de sarcasmo pero aun así podía advertirse que no había autentico enfado en él, pues aún persistía la tristeza provocada por el comentario del anciano.

-Lo siento, pero – el muchacho se encogió de hombros y su amiga le miró con tristeza, toda huella de su sonrisa extinguida al escuchar sus palabras- anoche, esta noche, mañana…solo es una tregua.

 

-Mientras se acerca una nueva noche, quedan muchas horas- le recordó ella, el hombre no replicó a eso, aunque la miró con un atisbo de burla.

-Horas es todo lo que queda antes de que empiece....- ella se sobresaltó entonces, pero en esa ocasión su rostro mostraba una alegría evidente y preguntó, visiblemente emocionada.

-¿Tan pronto? - Su compañero asintió pero en su rostro no había la más mínima huella del júbilo de su amiga.

La aba se acercó para posar sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y busco sus ojos con determinación.

-Siempre has sabido que este momento llegaría, y siempre, _siempre_ -enfatizó- creeré que es el principio de un camino cuyo final será nuestro triunfo.

El joven se burló ahora pero su voz sonó suave y triste y su amiga intentó no mostrarle como su miedo le afectaba.

-Ah, sí, es cierto entonces, dime Alli, ¿Desde cuándo desvías amapolas para tu consumo personal?- a pesar de la ironía de sus palabras, la sacerdotisa no pareció ofenderse, quizá acostumbrada a su tono, o a sus palabras.

-Tu triunfo- añadió en un susurro que hizo vacilar la expresión del joven- sé que lo lograrás, lo sé, porque te conozco - le repitió, y una de sus manos alcanzó la mejilla de su compañero, acariciándola con suavidad, como buscando asegurarse de su solidez, un gesto que pareció suavizar la aspereza del otro.

-Eres mi mejor amigo además del protector, te conozco, y sé que si alguien puede hacerlo, ése eres tú, he estado aquí cada uno de estos veintitrés amaneceres y cada vez sabía que seguirías siendo tú mismo.- le aseguró, y al fin la distancia en el semblante del otro se tambaleó un poco, pero se limitó a asentir.

Ella se inclinó para completar un abrazo lleno de afecto, y aunque su interlocutor pareció iniciar el movimiento para alejarse, finalmente permaneció inmóvil soportando el contacto.

-Si tuvieras miedo estaría bien- observó, no hubo respuesta aunque tampoco la esperaba, y volvió a sonreír al advertir como su amigo respondía a su abrazo apenas unos segundos antes de alejarse de ella.

El joven le miró durante unos segundos de un modo peculiar, como si se planteara la idoneidad de su respuesta pero al fin habló y en su timbre podía leerse una tristeza que sobrecogió a su amiga, que creyó escuchar el eco de algo trágico en ello.

-No tengo miedo.

Los ojos del joven parecieron oscurecerse un instante y la aba retrocedió sin advertirlo, aquellos rasgos tan familiares y queridos de pronto se le antojaron tan extraños como inquietantes, pero el instante pasó y solo el rostro de su amigo permaneció.

-No tengo miedo- repitió éste- nunca he tenido miedo y quizá eso es lo que me asusta, ¿Tienes respuesta para ello, aba? -usó su título con sorna, dejándole claro que era a la sacerdotisa a quien se dirigía, no a la mujer.

Ésta estudió su semblante con cautela antes de responderle, la sensación anterior le había sobresaltado, pero no había rastro alguno de aquella sombra, solo cierta aprensión que creía entender.

-No puedo presumir de conocer los lugares oscuros a los que debes ir cada noche, pero sé que en ellos se oculta todo lo que los hombres tememos, no temerlos solo muestra tu fortaleza- le aseguró aunque el escepticismo era evidente en su interlocutor.

Suspiró antes de intentar continuar, aunando fuerzas, pero el chico la interrumpió con cierta brusquedad, claramente intentando desviarse de aquel tema.

-El heraldo se acerca cada vez más- señaló- debo volver con Laura- el modo en que había pronunciado la primera palabra mostraba una cólera palpable, apenas contenida, y su amiga le miró con reproche.

-El cambio es necesario, no podemos permanecer por siempre ocultos en la falsa seguridad de nuestro refugio, no cuando nuestro enemigo nos está buscando de este modo, si no nos movemos, nos encontrará, y entonces no habrá futuro realmente, no puedes creer con sinceridad que hay otro modo...es un mensajero sí, pero no de nuestro fin, sino del comienzo, de una nueva era....- su interlocutor le miro con obvia irritación, lo que pareció sorprenderle, como si esa emoción, fuera algo inusual en él.

Pero de nuevo no le respondió, solo le miró con fijeza antes de inclinarse para despedirse, la aba se inclinó a su vez pero cuando su amigo apenas había dado unos pasos para alejarse de ella, decidió ser sincera.

-¿Tanto te preocupan las palabras de la vidente? – observó ahora con cautela, y contempló como toda emoción desaparecía gradualmente del rostro amigo pero no obtuvo una respuesta, solo una mirada distante.

Después de un instante de silencio, quizá demasiado prolongado, el joven la miró con calma, limitándose a comentar con una indiferencia engañosa.

-Se ha equivocado ya antes- ella asintió, aunque guardó su protesta para sí, “ _sí, lo ha hecho, pero nunca con un Designio”_ , pero eso no era lo que su amigo quería escuchar así que mintió por él.

-Sí, lo ha hecho- esperó que eso bastara, y miró hacia la ciudad a sus pies, amanecía, la luz del sol se movía, luz y energía cambiaban su trayecto, _“pronto_ ” pensó, muy pronto las sombras saldrían de su escondrijo, y si no estaban preparados...se estremeció fijando su mirada en la figura de su amigo alejándose, _“tanto dependía de la fuerza de un solo hombre”_ se dijo lamentando que ese hombre le fuera tan preciado, sabía que nunca podría ser objetiva con él y esperaba que eso no les costara un precio demasiado alto. " _Porque si él cae, todos caeremos"_. 

 

 


	4. Cuatro.

 

                                                                   Mientras se internaba en el desierto, pensó en la posibilidad de que el niño que se mencionaba en el diario no hubiera llegado a sobrevivir. En demasiados mundos era muy habitual que los niños no alcanzasen la edad adulta, si era así, su obligación sería hallar a algún otro Hale. Aunque sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que hubiera alguien más, en el diario no se mencionaba más familia, y eso, probablemente, le convertía en la última esperanza para detener el avance del Dominio.

Suspiró pensando en ello. Si no había otra opción, ofrecería sus servicios a los Hijos de Valack, eran unos fanáticos religiosos supeditados a una jerarquía militar extrema, pero en aquel universo desquiciado, parecían una alternativa menos terrible.

Sin dejar de concentrarse en el camino ante él, se aseguró de nuevo que ninguna sombra seguía sus pasos, y pensó un instante en la persona que había venido a buscar

En planetas como aquel solo vivían esclavos o escoria, traficantes, asesinos a sueldo, delincuentes en general, si había gente decente solían ser prisioneros, y eso le había dicho a Deaton, el hombre que le pagaba.

Pero este creía ciegamente en sus documentos. El rastro de la última Hale conocida se perdía en esas arenas, y, en algún lugar de ese planeta un viejo monje afirmaba haberse encontrado un poblado repleto de Dyrreris, si algo de eso tenía visos de verosimilitud, lo que dudaba seriamente, ese chico se habría criado en un entorno seguro y afable, hasta que él le arrebatara de allí.

Con veintitrés años de estabilidad y afecto sería apenas adulto, aunque nueve años atrás él había sido muy diferente. Supuso que eso le convertía en el monstruo del cuento, había intentado no pensar mucho en su objetivo, su misión era encontrarle y llevarle con Deaton y los demás, si vivía en un poblado esclavista le haría un favor, pero si no era así....

Por un instante la imagen de un hogar, padres, hermanos, todo lo que conllevaba, asaltó su memoria, el aroma de la comida caliente y seres queridos entorno a una mesa, las pequeñas estupideces de cada día, risas producto de alguna burla entre hermanos, la voz de una mujer regañando....un estremecimiento le sacudió y se esforzó en alejar esos recuerdos. Había sido mucho más joven que el chico que buscaba cuando había perdido todo eso, hacía mucho de ello ya, con treinta y dos años todo aquello parecía ya muy lejano sin embargo.

Pero no tenía opciones, estaba dispuesto a morir para evitar que el Dominio extendiera sus “actividades extraoficiales” por la galaxia, y ahora ya sabía que también estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás cualquier apariencia de justicia, conocer los propios límites siempre le había parecido muy prudente, aunque quizá le habría gustado ignorar los suyos un poco más...

Lo lamentaba por el chico, pero tendría que asumir su destino. No sería el primero ni el último que tenía que decir adiós a una buena vida, al menos en este caso, su familia seguiría a salvo. Algo en él se revolvió ante la idea de dejar atrás un grupo de cadáveres, al menos le daría eso, sucediera lo que sucediera, le garantizaría al chico que su familia estaría a salvo, aunque no pudiera hacer nada más por él, simplemente se le necesitaba demasiado para respetar sus derechos.

Su viejo yo sintió una profunda repulsa por el modo en que su mundo funcionaba, por el modo en que se había integrado en un mundo así, pero lo acalló de inmediato, los remordimientos solo le hacían más vulnerable.

Le había llevado poco tiempo adquirir el resto de productos necesarios y seguía dentro de la franja de tiempo que había calculado, así que meditó la posibilidad de regresar y adquirir un par más de baterías de mano, pero al fin lo desechó, dar la vuelta podía ponerle en el punto de mira. Ahora que ya parecía haberse librado de una parte del riesgo, no valía la pena.

Por enésima vez maldijo a los agentes del Dominio, pero de haber descendido en otra parte del planeta habrían sido vigilados con mayor atención, era más seguro hacerlo en el puerto comercial, de ese modo la “Manada” se había camuflado entre cientos de naves de miles de mundos, pero estar rodeado de tantas criaturas le hacía más vulnerable a ser identificado.

Con un suspiro contempló el largo desierto que tendría que cruzar. Por un segundo una escena de su pasado situada en otro desierto asaltó su memoria pero la expulsó de su mente, todo lo que dolía era mejor ignorarlo, no se conseguía nada confrontando los malos recuerdos, solo revivirlos, y él tenía una misión allí, supusiera lo que supusiera lo haría, hasta que el último de los Agentes Escarlatas hubiera sido reducido a polvo, hasta que todos los gorgones hubieran desaparecido y dejaran de ser incluso un recuerdo.

Si para ello el universo entero tenía que explosionar, bien, él ya había perdido todo lo que podía perder y no podía importarle menos.

 

 

 

                     El primer día resultó cansado pero soportable, aunque tras unas horas de camino dejó de ver los restos del poblado, y solo tuvo una única cosa en el horizonte, arena y, muy al fondo, las altas montañas.

Racionó el agua contando con los habituales imprevistos de una marcha, y por enésima vez lamentó haber emprendido ese viaje sin un grupo de apoyo. Si se hería de algún modo su situación podía llegar a ser complicada, no solía permitirse ese tipo de riesgos, pero en un planeta del Dominio, cuantos más rostros reconocibles en la superficie, mayor habría sido el peligro de ser identificados, e interceptados.

Después de las primeras dieciocho horas de larga caminata, bajo un sol cada vez más abrasador, empezaba a acusar los efectos del clima. Sentía la tela pegada a la piel, tan húmeda por su sudor como si estuviera empapada en agua, y le costaba respirar aquel aire tan caliente.

Buscó un refugio para dormir un par de horas, ya que aún le quedaban varios días con la misma rutina, y no era buena idea agotarse en exceso... uno no sabía lo que el camino podía depararle.

Tras unos minutos alzando la tienda de viaje, encendió el intercomunicador, aunque era realmente sofisticado y difícilmente detectable, siempre era buena política no exponerse demasiado, el Dominio no usaría su mejor tecnología en vigilar un planeta de la periferia sin ninguna riqueza conocida, pero cabía la posibilidad de un golpe de mala suerte. Por si acaso era mejor reducir las conexiones al mínimo, así que esperó que Scott tuviera los datos que necesitaba.

La voz de su amigo sonó preocupada y entendió que no tendría buenas noticias.

-Hum... ¿Stiles?- le escuchó tanteándole y supo que no le gustaría lo que había averiguado. Aunque se hallaba solo, miró a su alrededor sin poder evitarlo; viejos hábitos, su nombre era demasiado conocido para algunos, siempre era un riesgo utilizarlo- hallé los restos de un viejo códice- continuaba Scott, y se obligó a prestar atención- fue complicado hallarlo pero alguien me debía un favor y me envió los datos, me temo que -la vacilación fue notable antes de que lo soltase- estas sobre uno de los antiguos planeta prisión del Rey Lobo.

Contuvo el juramento que acudió a su boca y miró a su alrededor realmente perplejo... Aun exagerando la cifra más probable, en toda la galaxia podría haber unos cinco mundos así, ¡Y estaba sobre uno de ellos! Si se podía tener más mala suerte no imaginaba cómo.

No parecía tener ningún sentido a que un grupo de Dyrreri hubiera escogido aquel lugar como refugio. Aquella información le hizo casi desestimar las aseveraciones de aquel maldito diario.

Durante algunos años, antes de mostrar claramente sus intenciones, el Rey Lobo había creado algunos planetas prisión, planetas donde enviar a sus enemigos, mayormente sus parientes, aunque mucho después, según contaban las crónicas de la época, habían sido liberados por el resto de Dyrreri. Había escuchado historias bastante terribles sobre esos lugares, y sabía que habían sido “la inspiración” para los planetas gorgón del Dominio....

La finalidad de esos lugares no había sido solo retener a sus enemigos, sino ante todo neutralizarles, y en muchos casos eso pasaba por _transformarles_ en armas biológicas. Tales planetas podían estar aún poblados por criaturas “creadas”, “experimentos” con la fauna y la flora para convertirlas en otras cosas, letales y eficaces para su uso como armamento. La naturaleza ya solía ser lo bastante aberrante de por sí para además añadirle la interferencia nociva de la invención humana. Aquellas eran realmente muy malas noticias.

Miró desconfiado a su alrededor, aparentemente solo había arena y roca pero si aquel era uno de los planetas prisión habría más, mucho más... ¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos pensaban esos Hale, si es que se ocultaban allí?... ¿Porque habían permanecido en el lugar donde la mayoría de ellos habían muerto?

Más enojado con la situación que con unos desconocidos, preguntó a su segundo si tenía más información sobre el lugar. La respuesta de éste le preocupó.

-Esto va a gustarte aún menos- suspiró frustrado, no se imaginaba qué más podía salir mal- parece que el Dominio conocía la finalidad del lugar, y aprovechó el planeta ....-advirtió de nuevo el titubeo en su voz y esta vez supo lo que iba a decir antes de escucharlo- es un planeta gorgón, Stiles, ahí abajo hay varias granjas, están situadas en un continente al otro lado de la esfera, pero...- Contuvo la oleada de emociones que le amenazaban, _“al otro lado del planeta...._ ” alejó toda esa bazofia, no podía dejarse llevar por eso, fuera lo que fuera aquel mundo, _ellos_ estaban lejos del lugar donde se encontraba.

Scott seguía hablando y podía apreciar la evidente preocupación en su voz.

-Quizá debería sacarte de ahí y largarnos de aquí -sugirió- a la mierda con el pago, siempre habrá quien pueda darnos esa cantidad...- podía escuchar la súplica implícita, la aprensión oculta tras la aparente ligereza, sabía que parte del problema era que estaba solo allí abajo pero era todavía más arriesgado que un equipo mayor se le uniera ahora.

Escuchó su consejo en silencio, sabiendo que era un buen consejo, pero incapaz de pensar en ello con objetividad.

Un planeta con gorgones....no pudo contener el escalofrío, pero las granjas estaban en otro continente y seguía teniendo una misión. Aunque sabía que debía ser más cauteloso en adelante, si había gorgones allí, habría agentes y campos de desvío, si no habían notado más focos de energía durante el barrido general, había sido por esos campos de desvío instalados, creando interferencias y ocultando la presencia de las granjas.

Alejó la incertidumbre, a pesar de que en su mente casi pudo escuchar el gruñido constante expulsado por sus gargantas enfermas.

 _“Cortar, rasgar, vuelta a empezar”_ el ritmo se apoderó de él unos instantes, aquel compás enfermo que era todo lo que sus mentes muertas podían ya contener, casi pudo ver la carne que era _no-carne_ , el olor oscuro de los aceites que engrasaban sus cuerpos exprimidos, contuvo las náuseas y alejó la odiosa cadencia a pesar de que ésta latía en su memoria con la fuerza de una pesadilla.

 _“Cortar, rasgar, vuelta a empezar, cortar, rasgar, vuelta a empezar, cortar, rasgar, vuelta a empezar…_ ”

Cerró los ojos buscando concentrarse, hallar un punto en calma al que aferrarse para alejar el recuerdo, pero notaba su cuerpo rígido y tirante y casi podía sentir el toque nauseabundo de la carne muerta, los dedos rígidos que ya no tenían nada humano, el olor que desprendían y ahogaba las fosas nasales, olores untuosos y profundos que se apoderaban de todo, casi asfixiando, igual que ahora los recuerdos lo intentaban con él; la voz de su amigo llamándole se convirtió en su asidero a la realidad, y se obligó a centrarse en ella, alejando todo lo demás, repitiéndose lo que llevaba repitiéndose todos aquellos años

 _“Nunca hubo opciones, ninguna opción_ ” y poco a poco respiró de nuevo normalmente y consiguió centrar su mente en lo inmediato, hasta al final dirigirse de nuevo a su amigo y compañero, recordando donde estaba y quién era ahora.

-No, haré lo que he venido a hacer, cierra esto, hablaré contigo dentro de unos días, cuando haya llegado al pico.- casi creyó escuchar el suspiro frustrado de su segundo pero éste no replicó, e interiormente agradeció eso, no se sentía con ánimo de porfiar ahora con Scott, necesitaba serenarse después de las malas noticias.

-Ok, eh, Sti- esperó en silencio, y solo sonrió levemente al escucharle- ten cuidado, no bajes la guardia, cualquier cosa podría ser letal ahí, ¿ok?

-Tranquilo, seguirás siendo el segundo, Scott, tu ascenso tendrá que esperar- ironizó, y de nuevo sonrió al escuchar su respuesta en apenas un susurro.

-Eso espero idiota- apagó el aparato con cierta tristeza, durante varios días no volvería a escuchar a otro ser humano, en situaciones así uno se hacía consciente de lo penoso que eso resultaba.

 

 

                                                                                                                   Los dos días siguientes resultaron igual de monótonos, igual de agotadores físicamente. Empezaba a sentir los efectos del desierto, a pesar de haber optado por proteger su rostro con una máscara de arena, sentía la opresión del lugar, el insoportable calor sofocante y la constante asfixia de la pesada y caliente brisa. Sentía como ésta abrasaba sus fosas nasales en cada inhalación.

Había advertido que su pecho se resentía en cada ocasión, y sospechaba que pronto resultaría doloroso respirar y su estado físico acusaba los efectos de ello, pero aún le quedaba la mitad del viaje así que procuró concienciarse al respecto. Se detuvo para mojar los labios con un poco de líquido, y escuchó el siseo mucho antes de girarse, ignoraba lo que se hallaba a sus espaldas pero por el sonido sibilante sospechó que no sería algo susceptible de ser rasgado así que sacó el revólver láser, lo había dispuesto en modo letal desde que había descendido, y se alegró de ello.

Disparó antes de distinguir con claridad de qué se trataba. Cuando vivías en constante peligro, una especie de instinto acababa acompañándote, “intuías” los peligros más letales, y esto le salvó la vida por enésima vez.

Cuando la polvareda que el arma había levantado se dispersó, contempló el origen del siseo y no pudo evitar cierto temblor, ni siquiera tenía un nombre para eso, y lo único que pudo pensar era su semejanza con las garrapatas de los perros, sintió cierta náusea al ver los colmillos de aquello, su piel viscosa cubierta de excrecencias, el olor fétido de las vísceras de su carne, si le hubiera atrapado....observó el rastro de....la criatura y advirtió que ésta se había desplazado bajo la arena.

 

Escudriñó con cuidado alrededor, manteniéndose inmóvil mientras lo hacía, tras unos segundos tensos en los que nada parecía moverse, más allá de su propio pecho inhalando y exhalando, apreció una leve vibración bajo el suelo, apuntó en esa dirección aguardando en tensión, pero lo único que vio fueron unos zarcillos abandonando el polvo, tanteando, buscando, hasta hallar los restos de.... _lo que fuera_ aquella cosa, en cuanto los halló, los finos tentáculos se adhirieron a la carne como sogas y tiraron de ella, en apenas segundos todo resto del parásito había desaparecido.

Se quedó estático observando el lugar, buscando algún tipo de movimiento que pudiera preceder un segundo ataque, pero parecía que la vida bajo la arenisca se hallaba en calma ahora, después de unos minutos se permitió respirar de nuevo, pero no se permitió permanecer allí ni un segundo más de lo necesario.

Se puso en marcha sin dejar de vigilar el terreno, parecía que había tenido mucha suerte hasta entonces, pero nunca había dependido de la suerte y no iba a empezar ahora. Se aseguró de que su arma continuara en modo letal, parecía lo más seguro, y continuó su viaje temiendo lo que le aguardaba a cada paso.

 

 

 

                                                                                                     Al amanecer del quinto día de viaje se despertó exhausto, aún tenía agua suficiente pero el trayecto había aumentado su factor estresante tras el encuentro con el parásito, y, después de 24 horas de constante tensión, se sentía agotado psíquicamente pero no se atrevía a dormir, no hasta que hubiera abandonado la arena. No quería amanecer con algo similar a aquella criatura sobre su cuerpo, la idea le producía fuertes arcadas, esperaba morir en combate o al menos de modo “humano”, no “succionado” por un parásito que solo debería habitar en las más nauseabundas pesadillas.

Tras varias horas de caminata localizó un pequeño grupo de rocas y decidió que podía ser un buen lugar para comer algo y sentarse unos minutos, pero el cansancio y la tensión habían hecho mella en él y en cuanto sintió la roca tras su espalda sus ojos se cerraron de puro agotamiento.

No estuvo dormido más de unos minutos pero el sonido que le trajo de nuevo a la conciencia le resultó claramente identificable, esta vez se trataba de un carnívoro, podía olerle a esa distancia así que tenía que hallarse muy próximo, aferró su arma con fuerza, y en la oscuridad su mente intentó situar el origen del aroma.

Intentó mantener su apariencia inerte, para no acelerar el ataque; cuando abrió los ojos se movió hacia atrás en la dirección contraria al movimiento del animal al tiempo que disparó su revólver, el ataque de la bestia, que creyó identificar como una especie de felino, había sido simultáneo a la apertura de sus ojos así que apenas pudo distinguirla antes de disparar, por el gruñido que lanzó parecía decidida, pero él también lo estaba, y el impacto sobre la piel del ser provocó un fuerte hedor a carne quemada. Sorprendido recordó que su arma estaba detenida en modo letal.

El gemido angustiado del animal herido le provocó una oleada de nauseas, detestaba matar animales, incluso cuando era cuestión de vida o muerte, habría preferido aturdirlo y alejarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que apuntó hacia la cabeza, no se había equivocado al identificarle como un felino pero no había visto nunca uno así, los ojos dorados del mismo le miraron un instante de un modo casi “humano” y sintió inexplicablemente que el ser sabía que estaba a punto de morir.

Sin vacilar disparó su arma y le voló los sesos, dejarle agonizando era innecesario, pero lo sucedido le produjo una sensación desasosegante, había tenido la sensación de que el gato había buscado su muerte y se lo había agradecido antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

El animal estaba tan escuálido que sintió una punzada de pesar, parecía desesperadamente hambriento, por ello había atacado a un hombre de su envergadura, aunque otra idea se deslizó sinuosa en su mente y le hizo pensar que quizá se hallaba TAN desesperado que se había lanzado contra él esperando morir en el enfrentamiento y liberarse de la muerte lenta y agónica provocada por el hambre, aunque un acto así parecía demasiado _humano._

En cualquier caso no pudo evitar sentir empatía hacia la bestia, a pesar de que quizá había querido incluirle en su menú, el hambre era un lenguaje inolvidable para todos los que lo habían sufrido alguna vez.

La pelea había durado mucho menos de lo que esperaba, todo había sido muy rápido y, por los pellejos colgantes del gato, su tamaño en buen estado habría sido impresionante, la escasez de alimento le había dado ventaja, sin duda.

Lo miró de nuevo, esta vez con curiosidad, nunca había visto un gato como aquel, le recordaba a una pantera de la vieja tierra, extintas hacia milenios, pero era mucho mayor, y las rayas oscuras sobre su pelaje plateado le asemejaban más a un tigre. Tenía una especie de melenas, parciales, cayendo desde sus bigotes, que parecían formar algo similar a unos colmillos, aunque aparentemente hechos de cabello. Al aproximarse advirtió que tras el cabello los colmillos eran muy reales, y al ver su tamaño se alegró de tener buenos reflejos.

Aquel ser le recordaba algo, alguna vieja ilustración sospechó, pero no logró situarla, de haber estado bien alimentado y menos herido habría sido un animal hermoso, además de peligroso, podía ver viejas heridas en su piel y restos de cortes que indicaban que había luchado con saña por sobrevivir.

Lo miró con abierta compasión antes de comenzar a alejarse, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el gemido, casi un maullido, pero tan leve y débil que no sintió ninguna amenaza. Por un instante pensó que el animal seguía vivo, pero en cuanto volvió a mirar la bestia inerte vislumbró a la cría, aproximándose cautelosa a los restos caídos.

No podía tener más de un mes, y era casi tan escuálida como su madre, pero no tanto, era evidente que ésta se había asegurado de alimentarla mejor que a sí misma, intentó alejar ese pensamiento que le hacía empatizar con el retoño. Tenía que irse, no podía sentirse responsable de eso, la vida era así, una lucha constante, se había defendido y no tenía nada que ofrecer al cachorro.

Pero este empujó su hocico contra la carne muerta y gimió de nuevo, ya se había girado para irse pero ese gemido le detuvo, algo en la desesperación y la soledad que contenía tocó muy dentro de su alma.

Cerró los ojos intentando alejar la punzada de pesar que pinchó con fuerza en su pecho, pero el animal volvió a gemir, y Stiles le miró, eso fue un error, sus enormes ojos dorados parecían tan desamparados que sintió una empatía inmediata hacia el pequeño felino.

Durante un instante ambos se miraron, el mercenario y el pequeño gatito, ámbar sobre ámbar, y parecieron entenderse de un modo profundo.

Stiles recordó todo lo que había perdido, lo asustado que se había sentido entonces, y creyó ver en las curiosas pupilas amarillas un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos, la intensidad de la empatía que le invadió le hizo tambalearse, haciendo que todas aquellas viejas emociones retornaran unos segundos a él, buscó los ojos de la cría casi como un ancla y una emoción muy extraña se apoderó de él, tuvo la sensación de que la criatura le suplicaba que lo llevara consigo, había tanto miedo en esa mirada, miedo a quedarse solo, que en lo más profundo de su espíritu Stiles reconoció una emoción similar, y algo en él respondió con seguridad, asegurándole que no iba a dejarlo atrás.

 

El animal volvió a gemir y Stiles suspiró resignado, el sonido le había sacado de aquella especie de semi trance en el que parecía haber caído contemplando a la cría y ahora la miró, frustrado consigo mismo.

Nunca había llegado a controlar del todo su debilidad hacia toda clase de bestias, pero si dejaba allí al retoño sería devorado por los carroñeros que vinieran a disfrutar de la carne de su progenitora. Con otro suspiro se inclinó hacia el gatito, que saltó cauteloso tras los restos de su madre. No se movió, esperando que la cría se sintiera más segura, el animal tardó unos diez minutos en atreverse a moverse de su posición, claramente aguardando sus movimientos, y cuando al fin lo hizo fue porque Stiles le ofreció un pequeño pedazo de carne seca.

A pesar de su cautela, el hambre pesó más, siempre lo hacía, y el gatito saltó hacia la carne robándosela con satisfacción, le vio devorarla en apenas un par de bocados y luego mirarle de nuevo con cuidado pero casi sin temor, era sorprendente lo expresivo que era el animal, tenía la sensación de poder ver sus emociones en el pequeño rostro.

Extendió su mano con otro pedazo de carne pero esta vez no lo soltó, el gato tiró con fuerza pero no logró arrebatárselo y lo miró tan frustrado que no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando le escuchó bufar, parecía indicarle que no le gustaba su nueva estrategia. Soltó un poco más de la pieza, para que pudiera cortarla con sus dientes, y vio con agrado que el animal se atrevía incluso a arrancar un pedazo, a pesar de la proximidad de su mano, y luego hasta osó regresar a por más. Después de devorar varios pedazos de similar manera, ya no se mantenía tan alerta con él, y aceptó algo de agua directamente de su mano.

Stiles pensaba que, si intentaba agarrarle, se revolvería así que se quedó perplejo cuando el gato saltó a sus manos tras acabar con el agua, su movimiento fue realizado con una seguridad pasmosa, y hasta se aventuró a lamerle los dedos en busca de más carne.

No era el momento adecuado para procurarse una mascota, de hecho nunca lo sería, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo atrás, y se justificó pensando que quizá en el lugar a donde iba le encontraría un hogar, o al menos podía llevarlo hasta la montaña, más vegetación implicaba que habría más comida y eso le daría una oportunidad de sobrevivir sin su madre protegiéndole.

Con esa idea en mente le hizo un hueco en parte de su mochila, abriendo un pequeño agujero para que pudiera sacar su cabeza y respirar, pero tuvo que bregar con él unos minutos para que aceptara viajar allí dentro, fue una contienda inesperadamente dura ya que, a pesar de aceptar su contacto, parecía tomarse el interior de la bolsa, por el modo en que se resistía a ser introducido allí, como su peor pesadilla.

 

Ya había empezado a renunciar a su idea inicial para asumir que tendría que ir caminando a su lado (a pesar de no verlo nada seguro, al menos mientras no se acostumbrara a viajar con él) cuando espontáneamente el gato dio un brinco al interior de la mochila, y tras girar en el lugar un par de veces, ajustándolo para su mayor comodidad, se recostó a dormir en el lugar que segundos antes parecía detestar.

Stiles lo miró a medias frustrado y a medias divertido, había olvidado lo caprichosas que podían ser las crías de animales. Tras asegurarse de que iba cómodo, y burlándose de sí mismo por prestarle tanta atención a un animalillo, ajustó la bolsa a su espalda, el calor que la presencia del animal transmitía a su cuerpo a través de la tela le hizo sentirse estúpidamente optimista.

Achacó su propia reacción a la nostalgia, mucho tiempo atrás había querido mucho a dos cachorros, ambos yacían muertos ya, pero a veces aún los añoraba, seguramente por ello se sentía tan tontamente implicado con el gatito.

Se puso de nuevo en marcha pensando eso, y siguió pensándolo durante varias horas más. El camino parecía de pronto más ligero, aquel desatinado optimismo no le abandonaba, así como la sensación de algo cálido y cercano, y aunque eran emociones extrañas en él, al estar inmerso en ellas le costó ver lo anormales que resultaban.

Pocos minutos después vio al volador dirigirse hacia donde la carne de la felina había caído, probablemente si la cría no descansara en su bolsa, habría sido su presa igual que los despojos de su progenitora, era demasiada pequeña para defenderse a sí misma.

Sin reflexionar sobre lo que implicaba bautizarla, pensó en llamarla Skywalker, por aquella historia clásica de locas aventuras en el espacio, siempre le había gustado esa historia, cuando era niño se imaginaba que sería Luke y él y Han Solo rescatarían a Leia y todo lo demás.

Claro que al cabo de un tiempo decidió que prefería casarse con Han Solo y no con Leia, pero en todo caso Skywalker seguía siendo su personaje favorito, resultaba irónico porque probablemente el reflejo más fiel de su actual vida sería la del mercenario, Han Solo, pero se negó a recordar cómo le había parecido que la vida de éste, antes de hallar a su princesa estelar, había sido solitaria.

Con una jovialidad que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo, pensó en Scott como su Cheewaka y rió en voz alta, solo después de unas horas se dio cuenta de lo extraño que resultaba todo aquello en él.

Realmente siempre había sentido cierta empatía hacia toda clase de bestias, pero había empatizado con este animal de un modo muy intenso, y toda aquella alegría que sentía, no parecía propia de él. Buscó alguna explicación plausible pero no encontró ninguna relación lógica entre una cosa y la otra.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos, aún le daba vueltas al asunto, en cuanto pensó en sentarse Skywalker saltó de su refugio, como si hubiera anticipado sus intenciones, pero solo advirtió la correlación cuando pensó en sus perros, la tristeza le sacudió unos instantes, y para su sorpresa el gato gimió apenado, maullando tan notoriamente que no podía ser casual. Sus enormes ojos eran lo único destacable en el desdentado pellejo, pero eran realmente notables y hermosos, dorados con pequeñas pecas amarillas, parecían hipnóticos.

Le miró con curiosidad, una idea burbujeaba en el fondo de su mente, aunque parecía algo disparatado, pero había oído hablar de gatos con habilidades psiónicas, ¿era posible que estuviera ante uno?. Dada la naturaleza de aquel planeta se sentía inclinado a contemplar posibilidades inusuales.

Decidió poner a prueba su teoría, ofreció al felino una pequeña gominola intentando comprobar si su insólito estado de ánimo podía estar influido por el pequeño animal. En cuanto éste la vio ronroneó de felicidad y una profunda sensación de alegría invadió su propia mente, una alegría que no era suya.

Lo miró consternado y el gato se detuvo para observarlo de la misma manera, como un espejo que reflejara sus emociones, contuvo el aliento sorprendido mientras intentaba alejar de sí mismo la absurda euforia que el sabor dulce despertó en la cría.

La observó deglutir la goma pensando que era otra cosa que tenían en común, en gran parte de la galaxia aquello era un lujo algo excéntrico, y de los pocos caprichos que se permitía, al parecer Skywalker, Sky… sentía la misma pasión que él por las golosinas.

Alejó el dato anecdótico para centrarse en la parte más significativa, el pequeño felino parecía capaz de detectar sus emociones y reflejarlas, y al parecer también le contagiaba las propias….parpadeó confuso, intentando pensar en lo que implicaba, y el animal detuvo su placentera comida para mirarle unos segundos con una seriedad desconcertante. Stiles casi saltó hacia atrás cuando la sensación le golpeó directamente, “ _confianza_ ” tan ingenua y profunda que le dejó sin aliento.

Toda esa alegría que le había invadido desde que se cruzaron provenía del felino, ahora lo entendía. Revelaba el ánimo del animal, Sky parecía tan feliz por estar a su lado, que no pudo contener una oleada de ternura, aunque seguía preocupado por lo que aquello podía suponer.

Le costaba desprenderse de la alegría del animal, que le transmitía sus emociones demasiado eficazmente, era difícil resistirse a él, pero no podía continuar inmerso en aquel estado de felicidad inconsistente y de confianza en el futuro, podía ser un peligro y además le hacía sentirse demasiado joven, como si hubiera vuelto a tener veinte años y aún creyera que el mundo era algo hermoso.

Aunque viajar con un ser empeñado en contagiarle su absurdo optimismo vital parecía incluso menos complicado que hacerlo con una criatura que iba proclamando su estado emocional, por un segundo imaginó como sería jugar a las cartas con Sky a su lado y lo miró frustrado.

Mientras estuviera a su cargo, tendría que procurar que nadie más advirtiera su peculiar característica, por lo pronto se desharía de ese estado optimista que el felino le transmitía, no era bueno relajarse tanto.

Le llevó varias horas de camino empezar a distinguir sus emociones de las de Sky, pero en cuanto el gato se entusiasmaba, o su estado emocional sufría un pico, de nuevo éstas se apoderaban de él con fuerza y comprendió que le llevaría un tiempo ajustarse al cachorro.

Lo curioso era que su frustración al respecto no parecía hacer mella en éste y no dejó de observarlo de reojo preguntándose si el animal tenía algún tipo de mecanismo innato de control, quizá solo reflejaba las emociones que deseaba, y su desconfianza al respecto aumentó cuando la respuesta de Sky a ese pensamiento fue lamerle la nuca con aprecio.

 

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

 


	5. Cinco.

 

                                      La figura danzaba rápida y delicadamente, sus ágiles movimientos resultaban casi dulces en su exquisitez, sutiles en todo caso, y sus espectadores no lograban retirar la mirada del joven cuerpo, hipnotizados por su elegancia y habilidad.

La joven aceleró el ritmo y la melodía que la acompañaba se convirtió en un compás sinuoso y constante, los latidos de los observadores se sincronizaron con las pulsaciones del instrumento de cuerda, en un instante la nota se tensó y todos contuvieron el aliento mientras la chica se impulsaba en un salto imposible, cayendo luego con una suavidad pasmosa.

Las risas estallaron como pago, alegres y asombradas, en todos los rostros se podía ver el mismo deleite y una de las jóvenes espectadoras avanzó con resolución hacia la bailarina para abrazarla con un orgullo palpable.

-El día que naciste mi madre estaba inspirada, hermana, no tengo palabras…-le susurró bajito obteniendo como respuesta ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tan enorme como espléndida.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaban con un afecto evidente, y tras intercambiar otra sonrisa, la bailarina se retiró hacia un edificio que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana, desapareció en su interior tras unos amplios cortinajes.

La expresión de orgullo y amor en el rostro de la mujer que la contemplaba se mantuvo mucho después de su desaparición.

En el centro de la plaza una fuente se elevaba orgullosa hacia cielo abierto pero el resto del lugar se hallaba despejado de todo ornamento, excepto por unos montículos de piedra que se aglutinaban en algunos lugares, aparentemente para servir de asientos.

La mujer se mantuvo allí inmóvil aún unos minutos después de ver como la bailarina desaparecía en el edificio que se la había tragado. Parecía meditar algo consigo misma pero no tardó en girarse hacia el músico que aún les acompañaba para instarle a tocar para ella y sus amigas.

 

El sonido rítmico de su instrumento precedió las risas del grupo de mujeres con las que volvió a reunirse, varias de ellas tomaron las manos de sus compañeras para bailar, el ambiente era jocoso y nada parecía capaz de quebrarlo, algunas de las chicas comenzaron a elevar sus voces juguetonamente, cantando canciones absurdas y atrayendo al resto de sus amigas al baile y la letra.

Un hombre joven, de rostro franco, interrumpió los bailes señalando divertido la falta de armonía de éstos con la música, atrayendo sobre él la atención de las mujeres.

La hermana de la bailarina le miró con burla, su expresión era astuta al hacerlo pero el muchacho no pareció arrepentido.

-¡Oh, el pequeño aprendiz protesta por la armonía! ¿Algo que decir sobre nuestras voces? – le retó y el chico recogió el guante al observar divertido.

-Mucho…pero quizá no debería…- las chicas rieron aceptando que había ganado el tanto y miraron a su compañera en espera de su respuesta.

-Ya que pareces creer que es nuestro deber deleitar tus oídos, enséñanos maestro, ¿cómo deberíamos ejercer nuestro escaso talento para no ofender tus delicados oídos?- ironizó ella, arcaizando su lenguaje, aunque su tono era travieso, la expresión de su rostro era mucho más maliciosa, y el chico parecía empezar a amilanarse bajo aquella brillante mirada cetrina- enséñanos…enséñame- le repitió la mujer bajando su tono, casi un susurro entre los dos y él levantó el rostro para mirarla, pero ella, ante la vacilación del hombre, solo añadió con sorna.

\- …como no hacerlo, quizá?-

Las chicas tras ella rieron divertidas y el chico la miró desafiante, tomando el instrumento de las manos del músico, en cuanto lo hizo sonar el coro de risas se intensificó y la joven pelirroja observó con mayor ironía.

-Ahora se entiende que no os gustara, sin duda no valoramos igual la armonía.- mortificado el chico mostró en el rubor de sus mejillas que se arrepentía de sus palabras, ella rió divertida y una de las jóvenes pareció apiadarse de él.

-¡Lydia, vamos, déjale! Solo quería mostrar su gallardía, ya sabes, ¡Es una tan edad penosa! - las risas arreciaron, y el chico murmuró entre dientes que nadie podría mostrar pericia ante tanta burla, pero ella le escuchó y mirando a sus amigas las instó a callar, el silencio se instaló tras su orden y el chico miró a su alrededor.

La plaza estaba semi desierta, a excepción de las muchachas y el músico, solo un grupo de hombres mayores reposaba en uno de sus rincones, aparentemente centrados en sus propias conversaciones. Tomó aliento y volvió a rasgar el instrumento atreviéndose luego a elevar su voz, esperó las risas provenientes del grupo pero parecían acatar la petición de su amiga y mantuvieron su silencio.

Tímidamente continuó cantando, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer de reojo, ella sonreía de modo más sosegado y eso le dio aliento para intentar concentrarse en la canción.

Cuando ésta cesó, las miró algo pálido, temiendo sus burlas, pero ellas parecían complacidas y ya no reían, sin embargo no respiró aliviado hasta escucharla.

-Hermoso, Jackson- le sonrió y él respondió sonrojado a su sonrisa, advirtió las miradas divertidas de sus amigas pero intentó ignorarlas mientras restituía al músico su aparato, y se volvió a mirarla buscando el valor de hablarle directamente.

Pero cuando se giró fue el rostro de otra de las jóvenes el que se hallaba a su lado y casi respingó del susto al verla tan inesperadamente cerca. La chica, una morena de rostro delicado y ojos rasgados, se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

-Es lo menos después de una canción tan hermosa en una voz tan dulce…- había un leve matiz burlón en su voz pero no logró ofenderse, no cuando _ella_ le miraba aún a pocos metros, aunque no tenía el valor de aproximarse más, mucho menos después de que su amiga le acariciara la mejilla con una sonrisa algo malvada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- sintió que se ruborizaba ante la pulla de la joven morena y murmuró una excusa entre dientes para salir huyendo, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando su voz le detuvo.

-¡Jackson!- se demoró para mirarla otra vez y se quedó sin aliento, como en cada ocasión, ante el brillo jubiloso que iluminaba aquellas pupilas tan verdes.

-Gracias- la escuchó decir y le costó asentir y alejarse, pero sus amigas continuaban allí mirando y sonriendo y le asustaba que ella le viera tan joven como se sentía, se alejó llevándose el recuerdo de esa sonrisa mientras se congratulaba por haber tenido el valor de cantar ante ella.

 

 

No volvió la mirada atrás así que no supo que la mujer continuaba mirándole.

-Lydia, vamos, es solo un crío- reprochó la voz de la joven de cabellos negros haciendo que ésta se girase a mirarla con similar reproche.

 

-Siempre dices que soy cruel con él pero has sido tú quien le ha puesto en ridículo, y sé que es DEMASIADO joven- enfatizó abriendo mucho sus ojos y gesticulando cada sílaba, sus amigas corroboraron su comentario con más risas, que se cortaron de modo tajante y repentino ante la presencia de alguien más.

Aquella figura se les había reunido sin que parecieran haberlo percibido antes de tenerle ante ellas, y aunque su rostro era suave y su mirada serena, su presencia parecía crear un ambiente diferente, las miradas divertidas y la animación anterior se habían apagado al aparecer él, y ahora todas guardaban un silencio lleno de respeto…y algo muy similar al temor.

La llamada Lydia se hallaba de espaldas a él y se giró despacio en su dirección, al identificarle toda su expresión jocosa se desvaneció, siendo sustituida por otra tensa y preocupada.

-¿Me necesitas, Protector?- en su voz latía una suavidad curiosa, como si temiera ofenderle, él continuaba mirándola en silencio y tras unos segundos que parecieron demasiado largos para las jóvenes, el joven rompió su mutismo.

-Necesito _ver_ de nuevo, perdóname, pero es realmente importante- miró hacia el grupo sin otra expresión que la imperturbable que mantenía, pero sirvió para que todas ellas se apresuraran a murmurar excusas para alejarse y dejarles solos.

-Vidente, el heraldo se acerca, he multiplicado las patrullas pero necesito…-vaciló y por un segundo su tono fue menos estoico, menos firme, pero enseguida recuperó la gravedad que parecía su constante y la miró elocuente, como si le pidiera no tener que completar su petición.

Ella asintió, ahora mucho más tranquila.

-Está bien, solo sígueme, pero recuerda que no soy mi madre, mi Visión es limitada, aunque haré lo que pueda, eso te lo prometo- le aseguró, el chico asintió como si no le importaran realmente sus excusas, solo le miró en aquel silencio que parecía perenne en él para responder en un tono bajo y grave.

-Será suficiente- La mujer le miró unos segundos con la aparente intención de decir algo más, pero al fin optó por guardar silencio y solo le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera.

El amplio foro donde se hallaban parecía un lugar de reunión, el suelo estaba empedrado y alrededor se abrían varias tiendas semi circulares, podía verse en su interior que eran lugares habilitados para asambleas o cónclaves, pero la plaza era suficientemente extensa para que apenas pudieran captar las formas concretas que se vislumbraban dentro de los edificios.  
Tras ellos otra de esas tiendas de madera estaba cerrada por cortinas de tela, había otras casetas con sus entradas cubiertas de ese modo, pero eran las menos, la mayoría se hallaban abiertas al espacio de la plaza.

Ella se movió con soltura entre varios de aquellos soportales, guiando al joven más allá del espacio abierto del foro. Cruzaron entre varias casas de estructura igualmente circular, aunque con puertas y ventanas que parecían sugerir que se trataba de viviendas, los techos mostraban un material similar a un caparazón de galápago, y, entre las casas, las callejuelas parecían enredarse sin orden aparente, y sin embargo ella se orientaba sin vacilar.

La urbe no parecía extravagante sino confortable, a pesar de que la distribución parecía girar sobre sí misma en continuas espirales, los pasillos entre las viviendas eran amplios y funcionales. La mujer y el hombre atravesaron al menos otros dos foros similares a aquel de donde habían partido, con igual forma aunque mucho más concurridos, en todos proliferaban toda clase de fuentes y estanques, y aquellos curiosos asientos de piedra.

Allí por donde caminaban algunos advertían su paso y, en todas las circunstancias, hubo una leve reverencia, muy leve pero llena de respeto, y de algo más en dirección al muchacho, una sonrisa discreta de aprecio y un leve destello de temor.

En una de las plazas circulares los vestíbulos abiertos al espacio público parecían tiendas, ya que se hallaban repletas de todo tipo de alimentos y otros elementos como prendas de vestir o instrumentos musicales, parecía un zoco aunque los viandantes que escogían algo no ofrecían nada a cambio. La muchacha se detuvo un instante para recoger una pieza de fruta de manos de un hombre anciano que se la ofreció, no dio tampoco nada a cambio de ella ni se le solicitó.

El anciano miró al chico que la seguía e hizo amago de hacerle la misma oferta, pero aunque él se detuvo unos segundos a agradecérselo, no aceptó la pieza, el hombre no pareció ofenderse pero ella le miró con aprensión un instante, aunque no le reprochó nada, al menos no en voz alta.

Después de unos minutos más de camino, alcanzaron un arco de piedra que se abría a un pequeño jardín, penetraron bajo éste y ella desaceleró sus pasos, poniéndose a la altura del chico.

Árboles frutales de tamaño mediano se alzaban a ambos lados de un pequeño sendero que descendía hasta unas viejas escaleras de piedra. El chico bajó tras ella, y fue guiado hacia un estanque en cuyo centro se alzaba una fuente también de piedra. Ambos se descalzaron para entrar en el agua y se aproximaron a la fuente, cuyas aguas lucían menos cristalinas que el líquido diáfano del estanque y podía observarse una leve película de humus verdoso sobre ellas.

La mujer posó sus manos en el agua y cerró los ojos inspirando con suavidad, acompasando su respiración despacio y suavemente, las aguas se movieron entonces, una leve vibración, algo suave, apenas se notaba, pero el chico se inclinó y pareció ver algo en su superficie.

Los remolinos en el líquido giraban y giraban, acelerando su movimiento, y él continuó mirando, conteniendo el aliento. Ella no le miró ni miró el reflejo en el agua, seguía concentrada en sí misma, hasta que algo pareció traerla de vuelta y solo entonces abrió sus ojos para mirarle, su rostro mostraba una disculpa obvia.

-Lo siento, no tengo la pericia de mi madre, ni siquiera en un lugar como éste puedo manejar las aguas prescientes con facilidad, no puedo darte más, ¿fue suficiente?- le preguntó al notar que él parecía irritado, aunque su tono seguía siendo mesurado. La traicionaba su gesto inconsciente, sus dedos jugando nerviosos con la cinta amarilla que ataba sus cabellos.

-Siempre es lo mismo, nada cambia….- murmuró el chico y ella intentó confortarle de algún modo, preocupada ante su evidente frustración:

-No estamos atados a lo que el destino nos depara, siempre hay un margen para la libertad, no tiene por qué suceder así, aunque....-se detuvo ante la expresión seria del otro rostro, y contuvo sus siguientes palabras, todos conocían las palabras de su madre, todos sabían lo que había dicho pero, por mucho que pensaba en ello, seguía sin entender porque él parecía detestar tanto la parte que le incumbía.

“ _Un hombre llegará a los límites del refugio portando sobre sus hombros una cría de Daro que le acompañará como su sombra, será el heraldo del tiempo de la última batalla por este hogar. Enlazará su destino al del Protector, y tres serán uno_ ”

Intentó no sobresaltarle, mientras miraba angustiada como las aguas de la fuente se cerraban para ella, ni siquiera allí, rodeada por tres corrientes de agua, _una bajo tierra, una contenida, una fluyendo_ , era capaz de traer una visión clara y diáfana sobre su futuro.

Aunque él no se lo estaba reprochando, ella sí lo hacía, en un momento como aquel su don no era suficiente, y no tenían nada más, solo ella tenía ahora el don de la videncia, y por desgracia para todos, en un momento tan crucial para el futuro de toda la especie, no estaba a la altura.

El chico puso entonces su mano sobre la suya, trayéndola de vuelta al lugar.

-Lydia, quizá en un momento como este no sea prudente contar con una visión demasiado clara, si viéramos un futuro aciago ahora, habríamos perdido la batalla antes de emprender el camino.- le señaló. El peso sobre su piel confortaba y se obligó a prestarle atención, sabía lo difícil que era para él actuar de aquel modo.

Además aquello sonaba realmente lógico y le sonrió agradecida, no era extraño que viese en su interior con tanta claridad y hallara las palabras apropiadas para animarla.

Una sensación de afecto la invadió en su dirección pero controló sus emociones, aunque fuera joven y necia, o al menos se sintiera así en los últimos tiempos, sabía que, dado lo que él era, su compasión era lo que menos agradecería.

Miró de reojo las marcas oscuras en sus muñecas, desvaneciéndose paulatinamente. Al anochecer habrían desaparecido del todo, para volver de nuevo a surgir durante la noche.

Se estremeció, preguntándose sobre esos lugares a los que iba en la oscuridad, sobre las sombras que moraban en ellos, sobre cuánto tiempo más resistiría el embate de éstas, hasta que el mundo que conocía cayera de nuevo, como había sucedido ya antes.

 

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

 


	6. Seis.

 

                                                                 Un día más tarde había hecho varios descubrimientos nuevos sobre Sky, uno era que adoraba su nuevo lecho y actuaba convencido de que le pertenecía, hasta bufándole si Stiles intentaba buscar algo en el fondo de la bolsa molestándole durante el proceso, su otra revelación era que parecía adorarle a él todavía más que a su nuevo nido.

A regañadientes acabó por entender que la angustia que oprimía su pecho cuando dejaba a Sky atrás unos metros, era producida por el animal. Al parecer al gatito le aterraba perderle de vista, aunque eso nunca llegaba al pasar del todo, y teniendo en cuenta su diferencia de tamaño era algo muy poco probable, pero eso no parecía incumbirle al felino, que parecía decidido a tener a Stiles pegado a él. Como mucho toleraba verle a medio metro, escaso.

La idea de llevarlo en su mochila tranquilamente había chocado con la negativa del cachorro a permanecer tanto tiempo allí inactivo, y aunque a veces si aceptaba quedarse un rato prolongado en el interior, el resto del tiempo insistía en caminar junto a él.

Después de varios intentos por su parte de andar al ritmo de Sky, que acabaron irritándolo enormemente, desistió de llevarlo trotando a su lado. Estaba convencido de que el gato lo hacía aposta, porque aunque sus patitas eran diminutas, no había nada que le impidiera ir a un ritmo mayor. Aunque no era un experto en gatos, estaba seguro de ello. Pero éste gato en concreto parecía decidido a avanzar a la velocidad de un caracol y no dejaba de detenerse para atusarse el cabello o directamente tumbarse y negarse a hacer ni un solo movimiento más a menos que fuera trasladado a la mochila de nuevo.

Confirmó su teoría cuando se cruzaron con un insecto rojizo, Sky saltó tras él a una velocidad bastante mayor a la que Stiles se desplazaba, tras perseguir a la polilla un buen rato ignorando los intentos de éste por atraparlo a él, pareció aburrirse y regresó a su lado. Al encontrarse entonces con la mirada de enojo del mercenario, bajó contrito la cabeza mostrando un aparente remordimiento.

Sin dejar de mirarle lastimosamente, comenzó a ronronear, acariciando sus piernas con el lomo pero Stiles no se dejó convencer y lo sujetó por el cuello para alzarlo hasta sus ojos. Quería ponerse serio con el gatito, que no dejaba de enviarle emociones de pena y angustia, intuía que para ablandarle, pero sabía que si continuaba tolerando esa conducta con suerte llegaría a su destino un año después de lo planeado.

Sin embargo cuando Sky se halló a la altura de su rostro pareció encontrar un sitio estupendo para viajar, y de un salto se instaló sobre sus hombros, Stiles intentó agarrarlo de nuevo pero el felino clavó las uñas sobre su piel casi haciéndolo saltar del sobresalto, aunque eran diminutas estaban sorprendentemente afiladas, y por mucho que intentó moverle no hubo manera de hacerle soltar el hombro.

Toda la angustia y la pena anterior habían desaparecido y ahora solo le enviaba una satisfacción tan intensa que se desengañó sobre sus posibilidades de hacerle cambiar de opinión, el gato había encontrado otro rincón que considerar propiedad privada y nada de lo que Stiles hiciera le haría cambiar de idea.

 

Así que se acostumbró en poco tiempo a llevarlo sobre sus hombros (sobre ambos, porque Sky no parecía capaz de decidirse entre los dos, así que los alternaba aleatoriamente) y a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que aquella idea era mejor que la suya de encerrarlo en una mochila en la que no aguantaba mucho tiempo, o llevarlo trotando a su lado, al menos ahora volvían a desplazarse mucho más rápido.

El gato había explorado a fondo el lugar y había desarrollado rápidamente hábitos de propietario, y no dejaba de intentar escalar por el pelo de Stiles, aunque éste le había detenido con tal firmeza que incluso un animal tan terco como Sky se vio obligado a recular, pero se había enseñoreado del resto de la zona con gran entusiasmo.

 

No solo viajaba cómodamente sobre uno de los dos hombros, también saltaba desde estos a su mochila-nido y a veces se pasaba horas apoyado sobre ésta con sus patitas asomando por el hombro de Stiles. Curiosamente en todos estos desplazamientos nunca se caía, ni siquiera se deslizaba, y después de un tiempo temiendo que acabara en tierra, el mercenario entendió que, al igual que captaba sus emociones o le transmitía las suyas, Sky era capaz de conocer sus movimientos con antelación y anticiparse a ellos.

Cuando se paró a comer, el inicio del valle de la montaña ya era visible ante ellos, tardarían unas seis horas en alcanzarlo pero ahora podía ver que no se había equivocado, no era un vergel, pero parecía haber bastante vegetación. Sky sobreviviría allí con más facilidad que en las arenas, el pensamiento precedió a un aullido tan lastimero como desgarrador, miró a su alrededor preocupado buscando la fuente del mismo hasta que la localizó en el profundo terror que le invadió, un pánico que obviamente no provenía de sí mismo.

Sky se hallaba a sus pies alimentándose y cuando le miró confirmó su idea, el gatito le miraba temblando, tan aterrado que Stiles comprendió que, sin ninguna duda, había entendido su pensamiento, o quizá solo respondía a una emoción compleja, ¿había sentido alivio relacionado con el animal al pensar en dejarle allí?.

Fuera como fuera ahora eso estaba lejos de ser una opción, Sky no dejaba de maullar de modo desolador, y todo su cuerpecito temblaba sin cesar, no necesitaba el lazo telepático para saber lo asustado que estaba, pero éste le transmitía oleadas de un pánico tan profundo que le costaba resistirlo. No lograba entender el modo en que se aferraba a él, aquella emoción parecía estar mucho más allá del temor natural a quedarse de nuevo solo. El gato parecía reaccionar como si Stiles estuviera pensando en despedazarlo.

No lo comprendía, pero era obvio que para tranquilizarle tenía que alejar de su mente toda idea de dejarle allí, aun así Sky seguía temblando aterrado, maullando lastimosamente, y Stiles entendió que no podía mentirle a un telépata. No veía el modo de convencer a su tripulación para viajar con un gato, aunque fuera psiónico, pero al parecer tendría que encontrarlo.

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, Sky abandonó su estado de congoja para ronronear satisfecho y saltar a sus manos, Stiles lo miró estupefacto, la rapidez con la que había abandonado su anterior estado de pánico resultaba tan apresurada que habría sospechado que era fingida sino hubiera literalmente “ _sentido_ ” sus emociones. Perplejo asumió lo que parecía, para aquel gato Stiles ERA su mundo ahora, hasta el punto que perderle parecía hundirle en una profunda desesperación, y bastaba solo la idea de integrarlo en su vida, para que el animal abandonase completamente el miedo y volviera a sentirse satisfecho.

Le observó preocupado, al parecer tendría que asumir que no iba a abandonarle fácilmente, el gatito parecía decidido a quedarse a su lado con tanta firmeza como la que había empleado para permanecer sobre sus hombros.

Intentó verlo como una carga tan inesperada como pesada, pero el suspiro satisfecho del felino mientras lamía sus dedos buscando restos de alimentos, hacía que algo cálido y antiguo surgiera en él, Sky le había escogido... hacía mucho tiempo que nada vivo parecía ver algo bueno en él, algo digno a lo que aferrarse. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía al respecto, pero aunque no pudiera identificarlo, Sky naturalmente sí podía, y sin dejar su satisfecho ronroneo, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras para lamer su rostro.

Stiles sonrió maldiciendo su suerte, pero sus emociones no acompañaban ese pensamiento y Sky continuó satisfecho en su mano, apenas cubría su palma, pero en solo un par de días de alimento su contorno ya no era tan afilado ni parecía tan escuálido, podía apreciarse el color plateado de su pelaje y sus ojos enormes y dorados brillaban con una luz cada vez más intensa. Meditó que en unas semanas sería un animal realmente hermoso, llamaría la atención, y teniendo en cuanta su profesión no parecía buena idea llevar a su lado una mascota tan distintiva.

Como si hubiera escuchado y entendido su pensamiento, Sky le miró de un modo peculiar, como si intentara transmitirle calma, Stiles se preguntó otra vez de dónde diablos había salido un gato así, aunque aquel fuera un planeta prisión y hubieran usado animales para crear nuevas especies, ¿para qué crear algo así? La imagen de prisioneros interrogados por medio de estos felinos telépatas vino a su mente y sintió una profunda desazón, _si, desde luego, ¿qué no podía usarse como un arma?._

 

Sky parecía ajeno a sus pensamientos ahora, mucho más concentrado en sus propias emociones y en el útil hecho de que las manos de Stiles aun le servían de apoyo, decidió tumbarse un rato a dormir sobre ellas, pero fue obligado de inmediato a regresar a su lecho en la mochila, cosa que hizo con una evidente renuencia, prácticamente gruñendo todo el trayecto.

Sintió su malestar como un cosquilleo en el fondo de su cabeza, y de pronto entendió que aquel vinculo telepático entre ambos ahora formaba parte de su mente, perplejo pensó en lo que suponía y una leve aprensión hizo mella en él. Sus pensamientos ahora eran terreno por el que Sky se desplazaba con tanta soltura como lo hacía por sus hombros, alterando sus emociones de modo aleatorio. Resultaba algo atemorizante pensar en ello.

Stiles reanudó el paso, quedaban ya pocos metros por delante para abandonar la arena, pero continuaba alerta contra lo que habitaba bajo ella, aunque parecía que la presencia de Sky le servía de amuleto, y no tuvo más encuentros peligrosos, pero solo se sintió aliviado al alcanzar la zona verde, aunque no del todo. Podía haber cosas aún peores entre los matorrales, los parásitos de la arena no iban a irse fácilmente de su recuerdo.

Observó el lugar en el que estaban adentrándose, la arena había sido reemplazada por tierra arenosa y había pequeños matorrales entre las piedras, pero más allá, en la falda de las montañas, podía apreciar árboles. El contraste resultaba sorprendente, no había visto nunca algo así, un desierto tan árido junto a una zona tan verde, había algo claramente artificial en ello, y la idea no le gustó en absoluto.

Después de observar el lugar con cierta aprensión, sacó el diario para orientarse, pero realmente el monje parecía mucho más interesado en expresar sus emociones sobre el paisaje que en describirlo, así que ignoraba en qué dirección desplazarse. Frustrado, rebuscó en su bolsa unos catalejos para otear el horizonte en busca de cuevas o lugares que pudieran dar la sensación de estar habitados. Empezaba a sentirse bastante pesimista sobre su misión, cuando Sky saltó de su mochila y se escabulló entre las piedras.

Maldiciendo en voz alta, corrió tras el gato, una parte de él pensó que quizá era lo mejor, dejarle allí era mucho mejor que abandonarle en las arenas, pero de nuevo el pensamiento provocó una reacción en el felino, esta vez enojada, como si el miedo hubiera sido reemplazado por la indignación, pero al menos su gruñido le indicó la dirección en la que se había alejado.

No dejaba de sorprenderle el modo en que Sky parecía adaptarse a él, pero en ese instante le habría gustado tener una correa o algo similar, el gato no se detuvo a pesar de su pretensión de camelarle con alimentos, ya no estaba tan hambriento como días antes, y además usaba su nexo telepático para burlarse de sus tentativas de atraparle. Cuando se detenía, si Stiles pensaba en avanzar, volvía a ponerse en marcha, y si intentaba planear algo para capturarlo obviamente lo leía en su mente con antelación y burlaba todos sus intentos.

Después de casi tres horas de persecución estéril, Stiles se sentó agotado y frustrado, el maldito gato no se veía por ningún lado y tenía la sensación de estar haciendo el idiota persiguiéndolo así, enojado consigo mismo más que irritado con el felino, se sentó sobre una roca pensando en cómo atarle si conseguía atraparle en algún momento, eso fue justo antes de percibir el movimiento, se habría caído de la roca bajo su trasero si no hubiera podido contar con sus entrenados reflejos, ya que ésta era la causa del movimiento.

Saltó hacia atrás a tiempo de ver como lo que había tomado por una roca era el caparazón rocoso de lo que parecía un gigantesco galápago de algún tipo. Aunque éste no mostró ningún interés en él, observó al animal desplazarse lentamente, tenía un tamaño considerable y sobre todo su coraza había parecido singularmente resistente.

Stiles recordó que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser una amenaza o no, todo el trasiego con Sky le había mantenido distraído los últimos días pero no podía permitírselo en un paraje como aquel, un pequeño maullido a su derecha le hizo girarse para encontrar al gato mirándole con curiosidad, si hubiera sido una persona en vez de un gato le habría gritado furioso por escaparse así, aun así lo miró enojado intentando transmitirle sus emociones al respecto.

La respuesta del gato fue casi un maullido de disculpa, sintió otra vez aquella mezcla de angustia y pena que parecía exhalar Sky cuando creía decepcionarle y comenzó a serenarse, y al fin fue capaz de prestar debida atención a lo que la cría hacía.

Porque una vez tranquila, no dejaba de ronronear dando vueltas sobre un pequeño círculo de piedras, enviándole intensas sensaciones de satisfacción y alegría, como si hubiera cumplido alguna especie de misión.

Stiles observó algo confundido el lugar mientras leía las huellas del terreno. Dentro del arco de piedra podía verse aún leves restos de ceniza, miró de nuevo a Sky con franca sorpresa, allí había habido humanos, o al menos seres capaces de encender un fuego, a juzgar por los restos estaban uno o dos días por delante, miró al gato de otro modo ¿era posible que hubiera presentido su deseo de hallar a otros humanos y le llevara hasta ellos?

En respuesta a su pregunta, Sky ronroneó y una sensación le asaltó, como el destello de un recuerdo, tan intenso como ajeno y extraño para él, por un instante la escena fue tan sorpresiva que le costó centrarse en lo que mostraba. Miró a su compañero felino perplejo, al parecer le había subestimado, el destello era un conjunto de sonidos humanos, voces que no logró distinguir claramente pero que le tranquilizaron, ya que se hallaban muy lejos de los chasquidos y crujidos que componían las “voces” gorgonas.

Aquel destello de conciencia provenía obviamente del felino y suponía que Sky le estaba llevando con ellos, tal como necesitaba. El gato parecía enormemente satisfecho de sí mismo. Mientras le miraba, había alzado su pecho mostrando todo su tamaño, escaso, y parecía tan orgulloso de sí mismo que Stiles sonrió genuinamente divertido, y asombrado aún por lo que eso suponía....

 

Había subestimado la utilidad de un compañero así, y ahora que lo comprendía el animal parecía regodearse en ello, se acercó a él para mostrarle su gratitud con una caricia y la reacción del gatito, ronroneando, le envió una oleada de satisfacción tan intensa que le miró frustrado.

Tenía que investigar si había un modo de controlar ese lazo, era aturdidor el modo en que se infiltraba en su mente, y realmente no sentía ningún deseo de llevar a su lado un indicador tan llamativo de su estado emocional, pero Sky parecía poder ofrecerle mucho también, y esta vez se puso en marcha tras él con una actitud distinta, quizá había sido un golpe de suerte, después de todo, hallarlo en su camino.

 

 

En contra de lo esperado ese día no alcanzaron su objetivo.

Mientras cenaba junto al felino, pensando que tendría que cazar algo para ambos, ya que no había contado con éste a la hora de abastecerse, y parecía cada vez más voraz, se preguntó cuál sería el alcance de sus habilidades telepáticas. Sky le miró de regreso con una expresión tan serena como sorprendentemente humana, parecía satisfecho, con una inteligencia que podía reconocer.

Le observó curioso y una sensación claramente proveniente de Sky le rodeó suavemente, como si por primera vez le pidiera permiso para ello, Stiles le permitió tocar su mente y sintió una oleada reconfortante y cálida, tardó unos minutos en reconocerla, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo similar.

Le devolvió la mirada con un poco de temor, “ _hogar”_ , eso era lo que Sky sentía al mirarle, y nunca había sido equivalente a un hogar para nadie, asustaba un poco, y reparó por primera vez en lo que suponía para él tener a Sky a su lado, _“es mi responsabilidad ahora, mantenerle a salvo, cuidarlo_ ”

Llevaba tanto tiempo solo que, bajo la mirada ambarina de su nuevo compañero, sintió humedecerse sus pupilas e intentó alejar la emoción, pero Sky saltó a su regazo sin dejar de ronronear y después de unos instantes de pugna consigo mismo Stiles completó el abrazo y lo aproximó a su pecho.

 

Un poco más tarde se puso en contacto con Scott, solo para informarle del retraso. Esperaba hallar algunos rastros más de presencia humana al día siguiente pero no había nada que señalase que se hallaban realmente cerca, fuera del convencimiento de su guía felino, y de los restos vistos el día anterior, resultaba algo frustrante.

 

Sin embargo no hallaron nada el siguiente día, aunque Sky seguía teniendo muy claro en qué dirección tenía que ir, ese día comprobó de nuevo lo útil que era viajar con un gato psiónico.

 

Estaba empezando a plantearse en activar un Buscador termodinámico, a pesar de que su rastro energético, aunque escaso, podía ser rastreado, cuando Sky empezó a bufar enojado en una dirección, sintió de inmediato el mismo enojo y la advertencia que implicaba su estado, y tomó su láser con cautela. Un silbido agudo fue todo lo que anticipó el ataque, Stiles disparó más preocupado por el estado del felino que por la amenaza en sí.

Sky había saltado sobre el animal que corría en su dirección, había puesto su arma en función aturdidora pero la bestia era demasiado grande para ello y tuvo que disparar varias veces, con cuidado de no alcanzar a su amigo felino, que mordía con saña el lomo del animal.

En cuanto este cayó, Stiles identificó su semejanza con un cerdo salvaje aunque mucho más grande de los que había visto antes en granjas humanas, los colmillos y el tamaño lo convertían en un animal a vigilar pero si conocía en algo a esa especie, no era probable que atacasen a humanos a menos que estuvieran locamente hambrientos.

Sky no soltaba su presa, completamente inerte, así que se acercó para alejarlo. Mientras intentaba mostrarle lo contento que estaba de su pericia, otro destello de la conciencia del felino entró en su mente apoderándose de su visión, esta vez mucho más intenso, acompañado de imágenes y unido a una fuerte carga emocional.

La gama cromática era algo inusual para él, igual que el modo en que percibía los sonidos, mucho más agudos de lo que solía captarlos, pero lo entendió con claridad a pesar de la confusión que suponía todo aquella sobreimpresión de sensaciones.

Una manada de aquellos cerdos enormes atacando a un gato de gran tamaño que no tardó en identificar como la madre de Sky, hasta logró vislumbrar al propio cachorro sobre el lomo de su madre y sintió el miedo de la criatura entonces.

Había algo mezquino y opaco en las mentes de esas criaturas, podía percibir el modo en que la hembra felina intentaba alcanzar las mentes de los mismos, pero solo hallaba un vacío que la repelía. Comprendió que la habían rodeado, muchos más en número aunque la gata se había defendido con mucho valor, al final habían logrado cercarla, empujándola herida hacia la arena.

Incluso alcanzó a vislumbrar algo más, destellos de otra batalla por la supervivencia, en las arenas, contra uno de aquellos parásitos que ya había conocido, no se había equivocado sobre ella, había estado realmente herida cuando se cruzaron.

 

Al fin toda aquella mezcla de sensaciones, sonidos e imágenes, le abandonaron y pudo centrarse en el estado del gatito, que continuaba mordiendo con saña el lomo de aquella especie de cerdo, aunque por lo que había visto no era eso realmente, a menos que los cerdos hubieran evolucionado para expulsar por sus bocas un líquido corrosivo.

Con extrema cautela tomó al felino en sus manos, en parte para no despertar al ser que había atacado, en parte para no sobresaltarle. Al parecer Sky recordaba bien el valle y “ _entendía_ ” que aquellas criaturas habían expulsado a su madre hacia la arena, compartió su emoción antes de atraerlo con suavidad hacia su pecho y calmarlo con caricias cortas, al fin logró serenarlo y pudo devolverlo a la mochila.

Parecía buena idea alejarse del cuerpo caído antes de que se despertara, por un segundo pensó en matarle pero había algo en la idea de matar a un ser que dormía indefenso, por muy repulsivo que fuera, que le repelía. Y además sospechaba que no era una especie natural, de ser así no era culpa suya resultar tan repugnante.

El bufido de Sky le dejó claro lo que opinaba al respecto, la furia procedente de su cachorro le hizo recordar su propia furia en similares circunstancias, e intentó por primera vez transmitirle una emoción de modo consciente, sorprendentemente le resultó muy sencillo, y pronto el gatito se tranquilizó y abandonó el nido en su bolsa para subirse de nuevo a su hombro derecho. Stiles agradeció sentir el peso ya familiar sobre su cuerpo, empezaba a sentirlo curiosamente reconfortante.

Se puso en marcha hacia el norte y Sky bufó en su oído, y volvió a bufar cuando se giró hacia el oeste, pero ronroneó cuando giró hacia el este para luego permanecer tranquilamente recostado, sacando la cabeza para vigilar el camino. Parecía contento de guiarle desde allí y ya había establecido su sistema de guía a base de bufidos y ronroneos. Se mostraba tan sereno ahora que costaba creer que solo unos minutos antes había estado tan colérico.

Stiles recordó a la madre del retoño, las emociones del animal le resultaban tan próximas que sintió que el lazo entre ellos se estrechaba, ambos se habían quedado solos, y en ambos la furia por ello era grande. La madre de Sky había luchado con saña para proteger a su cría, ahora que el recuerdo se había incorporado a su propia memoria le conmovía pensar en ello, lamentó que su láser no hubiera estado en modo aturdidor, a pesar de su tamaño un disparo había sido suficiente para herirla de muerte, se preguntó qué odisea habrían pasado madre e hijo antes de encontrarse con él.

Una corriente de afecto le abandonó en dirección hacia Sky y le fue devuelta del mismo modo, las emociones de su cachorro parecían claras y ninguna le veía como parte responsable de su pérdida, pero Stiles temió que en algún momento le culpara por ello, aunque pareciera absurdo tenía la sensación de que el gatito era capaz de un raciocinio mayor del que podía esperarse de un felino de gran tamaño.

Tardaron aún casi tres días en alcanzar su objetivo y durante ese tiempo su vínculo con el felino se fue estrechando hasta dejar de pensar en él como una carga y más como un amigo, también se acostumbró a que éste le alertara además de guiarlo, resultaba relajante tenerle cubriéndole las espaldas de ese modo, claro que no podía ayudarle a defenderse dado su tamaño, pero, por primera vez en muchos años, se permitió dormir unas horas sin estar medio despierto.

Los últimos años había confiado en muy pocos seres, pero podía percibir con claridad la presencia de Sky en su mente, podía “sentir” sus emociones además, no había modo de que el gatito le decepcionara, o eso creía.

Y para cuando hallaron claros restos de actividad humana, Stiles ya sabía que para bien o para mal, Sky se quedaría a su lado.

 

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

 


	7. Siete.

 

                                                         Scott observó la pantalla con aburrimiento, detestaba esperar, y detestaba la idea de que Stiles se encontrara solo allí abajo, demasiadas incógnitas, demasiadas posibilidades,

El hombre que les pagaba era el típico necio con la cabeza llena de bonitos ideales y pocas realidades, por experiencia sabía que ese tipo de hombres ignoraba en qué mundo habían nacido, y solían meter a los demás en sus propios estúpidos problemas

Sabía que una guerra se cernía en el horizonte, pero al contrario que Stiles, o los otros miembros de su tripulación, no le importaba mucho quien ganara esa guerra. La venganza solo servía para aferrarse al pasado, y desde su perspectiva era mejor olvidar e intentar disfrutar de lo que el futuro pudiera dar.

Aunque sabía que Stiles jamás podría simplemente abandonar, y si era fiel a algo era a las escasas personas a las que consideraba como amigos.

Ganase quien ganase, el Dominio, o los Valack, en cualquiera de ambos casos estaban todos jodidos, y bien jodidos. Los idiotas que les pagaban no tenían ninguna opción, si no les hubieran pagado tan bien ni siquiera estarían allí.

Incluso si Stiles encontraba a ese chico, y si éste existía estaba seguro de que lo haría, dudaba mucho que lo que se contaba de los Hale no fueran más que cuentos de viejas.

Por lo que sabía, las cosas estaban entre una panda de fanáticos que extenderían su ascetismo enfermizo por todos los planetas que pudieran, o un grupo de degenerados decadentes que les llevarían a todos a lugares mucho peores.

Cuando aquella guerra estallara, y acabara, venciera quien venciese, el desenlace sería el mismo para los ciudadanos aún libres de la galaxia: cruel brutalidad y la más absoluta opresión, y ningún crío de apenas 20 años iba a cambiar eso.

Se había cruzado lo suficiente con los idólatras intransigentes de los Hijos de Valack para saber que no eran mejor opción que el Dominio. Si el autoproclamado Dominio Escarlata, en un gesto de ridícula ostentación muy propio de ellos, estaba constituido por cabrones con dinero y ambición, los Valack eran unos miserables con la misma ambición que, en vez de dinero, poseían las naves de guerra Hale y millones de humanos, tan espabilados como borregos, para pilotarlas.

Los Hijos de Valack eran más de un millar de planetas con una única riqueza, si tal cosa podía tomarse como tal: una población tan numerosa como infinitas eran las estrellas del universo.

Aquel superávit demográfico tan brutal les había conducido a regirse por jerarquías militares muy extremas, supuestamente aquella disciplina permitía aprovechar al máximo los escasos recursos de los que disponían, y la progresiva asociación de tales grupos de poder, había desembocado en una cultura común, subyugada por la élite militar ahora conocida como los Hijos de Valack.

Éstos tenían el control de todos aquellos planetas, algo que no les habría servido ni para toserle al Dominio, de no haber hallado las naves W y haber aprendido a usarlas de modo manual. Aún solo disponiendo de parte de su potencial destructivo, seguían siendo letales y les habían convertido en rivales dignos de los escarlatas.

Pero Scott conocía bien lo que sucedía en aquellos mundos, no existía ni el más mínimo amago de libertad, todo pertenecía al estado, un estado tiránico y opresor para el que los individuos eran solo meros números de un enorme ejército y el control total de la individualidad se garantizaba a través de una religión mistérica basada en la idolatría de un antiguo custodio Dyrreri. Dada la ignorancia de la mayoría de los habitantes de tales planetas, seguramente no tendrían idea de que ninguno de ellos pertenecía a esa raza.

Si los Valack conseguían derrocar las hordas gorgonas del Dominio, toda la galaxia sufriría el mismo tratamiento, y aun pareciéndose aquello mucho a una pesadilla, quizá sería mejor que el destino que les aguardaba si los Valack eran los vencidos.

Aunque oficialmente el Dominio Escarlata estaba constituido por un grupo de planetas muy ricos en recursos naturales, y por los comerciantes que eran su élite, extraoficialmente los que ejercían su profesión conocían bien a los agentes escarlatas y sus siniestras labores.

El Dominio no dejaba de extender su influencia, además de poder contratar a grandes grupos de mercenarios, contaban con su propia y letal fuerza de combate, aquella raza sub humana de los gorgones. Nadie que se hubiera cruzado con aquellos seres, podía olvidarles.

Muchos seguían neciamente sus estandartes púrpuras sobre los campos estelares donde estallaban las, por ahora, pequeñas escaramuzas entre ellos y sus oponentes principales. Los que aún mantenían su resistencia eran cada vez menos numerosos, contrabandistas la mayoría, y otros como ellos, que el Dominio calificaba de terroristas.

Scott detuvo su mirada sobre una cicatriz alargada que cruzaba la palma de su mano hasta un inexistente dedo meñique, y viejos recuerdos acudieron a él. Con un estremecimiento los alejó sin poder evitar el gesto reflejo de cerrar la mano en un puño, como si aún notase el dedo amputado.

Su mente regresó de nuevo a la preocupación por su capitán, que era además su mejor amigo. Saber que estaba indefenso sobre la superficie de un antiguo planeta prisión donde había granjas del Dominio, era una de sus peores pesadillas. Stiles podía estar muriendo allí abajo sin una mano amiga que pudiera auxiliarle.

Maldijo en voz baja, dirigiendo por enésima vez su enfado contra todo aquel asunto. No le había gustado nada aquel Deaton, todo educación y buenos modales, un maldito bibliotecario en aquellos tiempos era un jodido anacronismo si alguien se lo preguntaba, las Bibliotecas deberían haberse extinguido completamente ya, siguiendo los pasos de sus creadores.

¿De qué servían ya? ¿Para quién guardaban sus conocimientos? ¿A quién le importaba de todos modos? Aquellos tiempos habían muerto al tiempo que los Dyrreri habían caído.

Había detestado el tono ampuloso con el que aquel hombre se había dirigido a ellos. Seguramente en su cálido y confortable mundo, no había aprendido a ver más allá de las apariencias, para él ellos eran solo un grupo de mercenarios tan criminales como cualquier grupo de contrabandistas y había sido obvia su reluctancia a tratar con ellos.

Le dolía pensar en cómo su madre pensaría lo mismo de él que aquel idiota, si siguiera con vida. Cerró el puño de nuevo, con un gesto casi espasmódico, alejando el doloroso recuerdo. En eso coincidía con Stiles, lo que no puedes resolver, es mejor alejarlo.

Solo la necesidad le había empujado a tratar con gente que obviamente le despreciaba. Scott se revolvió en su asiento, al menos Stiles no merecía aquellas miradas, pero su capitán había fingido no conocer todo lo que aquel pomposo engreído le había dicho, y aún le dolía la lengua de habérsela mordido durante todo el intercambio.

Malditos bastardos arrogantes, en sus mundos perfectos no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo allí fuera, ni lo que les sucedería en cuanto los mundos de Valack dejaran de ser una barrera entre los planetas centrales y el área del Dominio.

Scott se apaciguó al pensarlo, incluso siendo unos idiotas no merecían aquello. No podía imaginar quién podía merecer algo así realmente.

Se levantó para servirse una taza caliente de café, al menos el café del planeta natal de aquel Deaton era realmente bueno. Cuando regresaran a por el resto del pago se acordaría de conseguir mucho más.

Saboreó el líquido caliente con deleite, pequeños placeres era lo poco que se podía tener en esos tiempos, o quizá era así en cualquier tiempo.

Café caliente y un cuerpo igual de caliente entre las sábanas, Scott sonrió añorando lo segundo. Entonces reparó en un pequeño objeto de metal junto al dispensador de bebidas, se inclinó para recogerlo y lo observó con curiosidad.

Tardó varios segundos en reconocerlo y por un segundo pensó en llamar a su propietaria de inmediato pero luego cambió de idea, se lo entregaría más tarde. Erika solía perder su anillo con preocupante insistencia, pero Stiles le había pedido que lo ignorase y, cada vez que sucedía, se limitara a devolvérselo sin comentarios.

Scott lo estudió con atención, ya había advertido con anterioridad que se trataba de un anillo más propio de un niño, la mujer solía llevarlo en su meñique precisamente, se preguntó dónde estaría ahora su propietario y mientras lo guardaba decidió que no quería saberlo.

Pocos eran los miembros de su nave sin una vieja, y mala, historia a sus espaldas. Hombres como Deaton, criados en entornos cómodos y seguros no podían entenderlo, nunca se habían enfrentado a ningún abismo, aunque quizá Stiles tenía razón.

Le había escuchado varias veces opinar sobre aquello y aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía al respecto pero entendía su punto. “ _Que aún exista gente así, que crea que nada malo puede sucederle, me reconforta_ ”

Scott meneó la cabeza pesaroso, si hubiera podido mantener en aquella ignorancia feliz a las personas que amaba quizá podía sentirse reconfortado por aquello, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, las personas como Deaton solo le daban ganas de abrirles los ojos a golpes y mostrarles la clase de mundo que les rodeaba.

Un mundo donde toda aquella utopía de las Bibliotecas Dyrreri estaba ya tan desfasada como la igualmente necia DDDS…

La Biblioteca, en mayúsculas porque eran algo más que edificios donde se aglutinaba el saber. Con los Dyrreri, cada Sede de la también conocida como Gran Obra, se convirtió en eje de toda búsqueda de conocimiento, más similares en su concepción quizá a lo que antaño se llamaba universidad, aunque su labor de guardiana de todo saber le había dado ese nombre y no otro.

Scott recordaba haber sido mucho más joven bajo el dintel de una de aquellas Sedes, con sus gigantescos pilares alzándose hacia el cielo y aquella leyenda inscrita que adornaba cada Sede de la Biblioteca, fuera cual fuera el cielo alienígena bajo el que se alzara.

_“El camino del conocimiento es siempre un viaje interior, solitario y espléndido. Pero en su desenlace se convierte en el faro que ilumina a todos los que lo comparten”_

Entonces se había estremecido de emoción, todos aquellos nobles intereses tras la Gran Obra: aprender, evolucionar, entender lo diferente… era difícil, para un espíritu aún ingenuo, no sentir afinidad a lo que implicaban.

Había sido tan joven en aquel tiempo, casi acababa de entrar en el servicio y estaba lleno de esperanza. Recordar la persona que había sido le hizo sonreír con cierta amargura, había tenido tanta fe…pero cada día de su vida actual solo contribuía a hacerle perder la poca que ya podía quedarle. Nadie que hubiera pasado un tiempo en una granja podía conservar ningún credo intacto, pensó con acritud.

Se le hacía difícil creer que aún existieran mundos donde las Bibliotecas permanecieran intactas, se había dado múltiples excusas para acompañar a Stiles a aquella entrevista con Deaton, pero cuando había puesto el pie en aquel planeta había tenido que admitir que deseaba volver a hallarse bajo el dintel de una Sede, leer de nuevo aquellas palabras, convencerse de que aún existían lugares así, que había algo aún intacto entre todo lo que el tiempo había arrasado. Quizá Stiles tenía razón sobre la inocencia de aquellos hombres, quizá el saber que aún existían en algún lugar podía llegar a ser un consuelo.

Solo que ahora, semanas después, le parecía tan poco real como aquel viejo recuerdo, la memoria resultaba tan extraña a veces, el modo en que devoraba la realidad…

Pero lo había hecho, se había alzado ante la entrada, había visto de nuevo el esplendor de uno de aquellos templos del saber y se había preguntado si el profundo vacío en su vientre respondía al hambre físico o a algo mucho peor. Había optado por la primera opción pero aún después de llenar su estómago de alimentos frescos, mucho mejores de los que solía degustar, no logró que aquella sensación desapareciera.

Antes de abandonar la superficie para regresar a la “Manada”, había regresado a la Sede, buscando respuesta a aquella desazón, y se había cruzado con un grupo de sacerdotes mult. Uno de ellos tropezó con él y, mientras aceptaba sus disculpas, observó el rostro joven del religioso, había esperado sentir amargura pero solo había notado la tristeza.

La misma que le hacía sentir aquel lugar, vestigios de un pasado muerto, por mucho que se aferraran al presente, ya no había lugar en éste para aquello y todo lo que representaba.

Scott se estremeció, antes de abandonar el lugar había visto a Stiles mirando la Sede con una expresión que aún le dolía recordar, después de todo lo que su capitán había hecho por él, se había comprometido consigo mismo a protegerle de lo que viniera, pero no podía protegerle de su pasado y eso nunca dejaría de irritarle.

La Biblioteca, suspiró, de todas las mejoras que el imperio Dyrreri había traído, la Biblioteca había sido quizá la más admirable. Múltiples mundos habían albergado una Sede de la Gran Obra, centros de saber y conocimiento, donde no solo se acumulaba la sabiduría de millares de mundos, también residían los Custodios junto a los Bibliotecarios. Éstos habían sido la cúspide intelectual de cada época, dedicando su vida a la búsqueda de conocimiento, al aprendizaje en el caso de los primeros, y a la enseñanza y la recopilación en el de los segundos.

Muchos universos depositaron en la Biblioteca Dyrreri sus conocimientos, muchas Sedes se alzaron fuera de la Galaxia incluso bajo cielos en los que ningún humano había estado, todas conectadas entre ellas como puntos de una misma colmena. Independientemente de su especie, para ser aceptado como miembro de la misma había que poseer un mismo perfil de necesitar la búsqueda.

Todas las Sedes estaban abiertas a cualquier ser pensante que lo deseara y demostrara tener un talante conciliador y pacífico, y una similar sed de conocimiento. Los Cristales Dyr eran la tecnología que sustentaba estos lugares, pequeñas piedras ovaladas que comprendían un amplio espectro cromático y en las que se conservaba billones de fragmentos de información, cada Cristal Dyr tenía acceso a todos los demás, más allá de la distancia, o incluso de su pervivencia. Comprendían el saber de todos los demás Cristales Dyr que existían o habían existido.

Así un solo Cristal era el portal al conocimiento de toda la Obra, partes que eran también en sí mismas el todo.

El único hándicap de esa tecnología era que para usarla era necesario el poder de un Hale, como con las Naves W, eran los únicos que podían almacenar más datos en los Cristales Dyr, o mantenerlos abiertos para su consulta.

Aunque naturalmente los Restauradores alegaban que ese era uno de sus principales motivos para buscarles, sabía perfectamente que, como mucho, eso sería una ventaja adicional. Los nobles intereses ya no eran tan nobles en los tiempos actuales, aunque habían sido, según las crónicas de cinco siglos atrás, el impulso tras la Biblioteca.

Bajo la opresión del Rey Lobo, la mayoría de Sedes se cerraron y muchos Custodios fueron perseguidos dado que escogieron huir con Cristales Dyr, guiados por un genuino deseo de proteger los fondos. La mayoría de los miembros, sin embargo, acataron las órdenes del emperador y abandonaron los centros, huyendo muchos a sus mundos natales.

Quizá el hecho de que la transmisión de la cultura se hubiera aglutinado de un modo tan palpable en las Sedes provocó que, tras la Caída, ésta desapareciera tan velozmente, el Rey Lobo había provocado tal estampida que, para cuando su muerte se produjo, la mayoría de los miembros se hallaban desperdigados y pocos se atrevieron a retomar las Sedes, para entonces el odio hacia los Dyrreri se había convertido en un veneno muy extendido, y la Biblioteca era un símbolo de esa raza.

 

Pero eso en la mayoría de mundos desapareció la opción de aprender, o enseñar ningún trazo de cultura, ya que las Sedes eran las únicas escuelas existentes.

Claro que algunos sí regresaron, reabrieron los Centros y aún ahora los mantenían abiertos, esos eran los mundos cuna del movimiento conocido como Restauradores. Sabía que su capitán sospechaba que tras este movimiento se ocultaban en parte viejos custodios que aún añoraban el retorno de los Dyrreri, pero ambos sabían que eso solo era una parte de la verdad. Pero también era cierto que, si hubiera logrado rescatar a su madre, la habría ocultado en uno de esos mundos.

Danny entró en la sala suspirando notoriamente y Scott se giró hacia él con expresión ceñuda, intuyendo lo que venía y dispuesto a plantarle cara.

-¿Y bien?- su rostro habría desanimado a la mayoría pero llevaban demasiado tiempo compartiendo el espacio reducido de la nave y su amigo no acusó su intento de intimidación.

-Vamos, Scott, no tiene sentido que lo mantengas, otras veces le hemos desobedecido, y podría estar en problemas. No tenemos idea de lo que hay ahí abajo, podría estar siendo devorado ahora mismo- le señaló recordándole innecesariamente sus propias aprensiones, había conocido a Stiles en las peores circunstancias posibles.

Toda la jodida tripulación era el resultado de alguna tragedia personal, pero aunque ya no quedara mucho de ellos, tenían algo en común: podían ya no ser leales a ninguna facción de poder, pero eran leales entre ellos, y su capitán le había salvado la vida tantas veces, y de tantas maneras, que solo deseaba poder devolvérselo del modo adecuado

-¡O podrías bajar a la superficie, ser capturado por el Dominio y acabar confesando hasta las pajas patéticas que constituyen tu única vida sexual!- su malhumor solo consiguió que Danny alzara una ceja hastiado. Ambos sabían que Scott sólo amenazaba, nunca mordía.

-Tú también quieres ir- le espetó y Scott perdió el escaso control que ya tenía.

-Claro que quiero ir, ¿Pero lo hago? ¿Eh? ¿Lo hago? - sus gritos atrajeron a mas tripulantes que observaron el enfrentamiento sin intervenir.

-¡Pues claro que no lo hago, tarugo! ¿Y porque no lo hago? Porque no soy un descerebrado, por eso, y ahora te largas solo o te ayudo a patadas- sus gritos se habían apoderado del espacio de la cabina, y apenas lograba contener sus ganas de liarse a mamporros con su amigo, y de paso con la panda de anormales que les miraban en silencio.

Observó irritado como Danny se alejaba seguido del resto mientras tomaba aliento, desde luego habría más intentos para convencerle pero esta vez no lo conseguirían.

Para ser justos, Danny tenía el mejor cerebro de la nave, después de Stiles, pero le cegaba el aprecio por éste y, por suerte para él, jamás había pisado una granja Gorgona, y quería que continuara así.

No iba a desobedecerle, no en esto, había visto las mismas posibilidades que Stiles veía aquí, y aunque él ya no tuviera ninguna fe, sabía que una parte de su capitán aún la tenía, si esto salía bien puede que, por primera vez, tuvieran una oportunidad real de herir al Dominio.

No, no iban a arriesgarse, no antes de que Stiles encontrara al chico, aunque a él no le importara ya, sabía lo que suponía para Stiles, y ese era un buen modo de devolverle parte de lo que le debía. Además conocía a su capitán, sabía sobrevivir, y, si estaba en apuros, también sabía pedir ayuda.

Sulfurado aún, buscó las reservas de alcohol de la nave, tendría que tragarse una buena cantidad antes de dejar de sentir la imperiosa necesidad de liarse a patadas con su equipo. Los muy necios, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos, maldita sea.

Ofuscado pensó en invitar al nuevo tripulante a unas copas, pero el chico parecía tomarse tan en serio cada palabra que le dirigía que no quería alimentar falsas expectativas. Ni Danny ni Erika eran opciones, sólo le quedaba Braeden, pero ésta probablemente le convertiría en un eunuco si no estaba de humor.Y tenía que admitir que le habría encantado que lo estuviese. Hacia siglos, o eso le parecia, desde la última vez que habia compartido su cama con alguien.

Eso le recordó lo harto que estaba de suplicarle a Stiles que acogieran a un par de prostitutas, o incluso a algún prostituto, era lo usual en naves de ese tipo, pero la maldita moral de su jefe, a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado en otros aspectos, continuaba viendo esa idea como un abuso de algún tipo.

Algo que Scott no entendería jamás, después de todo era un acuerdo equitativo para todos, y ahora tendría que recurrir a su solitaria mano por enésima vez para relajarse, eso o tirarle los trastos a alguno de sus chicos, pero francamente, aunque no le hacía ascos a nuevas experiencias, y no sería la primera vez, en toda su tripulación solo había un hombre por el que podría llegar a sentirse inclinado si tuviera que escoger, y no se hallaba a bordo en ese instante.

Frustrado intentó tranquilizarse, tenía que estar alerta, Stiles podía necesitarle en cualquier momento y aunque descender allí abajo dada la situación podía ser prácticamente un suicidio, nunca le había asustado ser el objetivo de los Agentes o sus apestosos perros de presa. Aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido ante nadie, solo le asustaba perder a las pocas personas que apreciaba, eran todo lo que tenía ya, y pasara lo que pasara, se había prometido a si mismo que no vería morir a nadie más que le importara.

 

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

 


	8. Ocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un par de detalles antes de empezar, o acabar. 
> 
> Dado que no sabemos el nombre del Sheriff, he decidido usar su cargo como nombre. 
> 
> Esta primera parte es introductoria. Como resulta obvio. Enseguida continuaré con la segunda. :)
> 
> Dado que este fic empezó en otro fandom, no puedo usar todos los arts que se crearon para él (y que son magníficos), así que he decidido añadir por mi cuenta imagenes adecuadas al texto. (Y, por ello, me siento profundamente agradecida por "Maze Runner")

 

 

                                                 Stiles caminaba detrás de Sky preguntándose distraídamente cómo era posible que el animal hubiera crecido tanto en solo unos días. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo que un poco de alimento había hecho en su organismo.

El felino había decidido que el hombre que le llevaba en su bolsa era su mejor amigo en el mundo, y había dejado atrás todo rastro de timidez anterior (escaso en todo caso) para tomar confianzas un tanto incómodas.

En los pocos días que llevaban juntos de viaje, había tomado posiciones y ahora parecía ignorar la firmeza con la que Stiles le había prohibido acercarse a su pelo.

Sus continuos intentos de enroscarse sobre su cabello, provocaban que Stiles se pasara un buen trecho del camino intentando persuadirle de desistir en su empeño, y, tras un buen rato de tira y afloja entre ambos, acababa convenciéndole para regresar a la mochila, que abandonaba casi de inmediato para instalarse sobre su hombro mientras alternaba mordiscos y tirones en su cabello con lametones cariñosos. Viajar con un gato lamiéndole el cuello, además de francamente incómodo, estaba seguro de que también era considerablemente ridículo.

Pero había desistido de convencerle de lo contrario, y ya solo se conformaba con alejarlo de su cabello, llevarlo de sombrero era algo a lo que se resistía tajantemente en pro de mantener un mínimo de dignidad, por muy escaso que fuera. Un tanto frustrado pensó que Sky le hacía perder un tiempo muy valioso con esas pequeñas pugnas de poder que no dejaban de protagonizar, y que mayormente ganaba siempre el felino, o casi.

Claro que las ventajas que suponía llevarle consigo compensaban un poco tanto trasiego: parecía un guía inmejorable, además de un gran vigía, no se le pasaban por alto ningún tipo de intrusos, incluso las criaturas más inofensivas no superaban su filtro. Gracias a sus habilidades telepáticas, les presentía mucho antes de que llegaran a cruzarse con éstas, o eso había creído hasta el momento presente, en el que, aparentemente, decidió ignorar esa labor sin previo aviso y pasar por alto la presencia de otro humano junto a ellos.

Estaba intentando convencer al felino de que su cabello no era un juguete mientras se planteaba acortar su longitud, cuando escuchó un levísimo sonido a sus espaldas, fue un poco demasiado tarde, para cuando se giró ya tenía el filo del acero apoyado en su garganta.

Lo primero que pensó fue que el maldito gato era un inútil, lo segundo que seguramente iba a morir por confiar demasiado en sus supuestas habilidades psiónicas.

La determinación que mostraban los ojos glaucos de su enemigo era letal, y le miraban con un mensaje más que evidente.

Estaba seguro de que el chico no iba a preguntar nada antes de actuar, sus ojos lo decían con claridad, pero por suerte Sky decidió mostrar su desagrado por la situación. Dado que había pasado por alto la presencia del humano no se sintió especialmente agradecido por ello.

El felino bufó enojado desde su hombro y el guerrero claramente le descubrió entonces. La expresión de su rostro fue lo suficientemente elocuente para advertir el efecto que le provocó tal descubrimiento, el miedo reflejado de modo tan evidente en su rostro que por un instante Stiles sintió cierta aprensión.

El gato era un incordio a veces pero la reacción del hombre parecía algo extrema, o eso esperaba, ¿Habría estado paseándose sobre los hombros con un animal tan peligroso como parecían indicar los ojos aterrados de su contrincante? En ese momento no se habría sorprendido de descubrirlo, dado el modo en que le había distraído hasta llegar a esa situación tan engorrosa.

Alejó la idea rápidamente para concentrarse en lo inmediato. El desconcierto de su oponente le daba la ventaja que necesitaba. Aprovechó el estupor del guerrero sin remordimientos, a pesar de la inquietud que le producía que éste no pareciera capaz de despegar su mirada del felino.

Se movió rápidamente, intentando inmovilizarle, y le sorprendió necesitar toda su fuerza para hacerlo, porque, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo que él, y apenas/ ligeramente más corpulento, era realmente fuerte.

El forcejeo duró menos de lo que lo habría hecho de no aprovechar su reacción, estaba seguro, pero resultó muy difícil conseguir desarmarle. La fiereza con la que se revolvió en su contra era apenas nada en comparación con la fuerza y rapidez que parecía poder alcanzar y agradeció silenciosamente a Sky su intervención.

Apenas había logrado contenerle, y jadeaba por el esfuerzo como si estuviera luchando contra un gorgón con 3 veces su tamaño, y no contra un joven aparentemente humano.

Lanzó el arma del guerrero lo más lejos que pudo, y se concentró en inmovilizarle ya que no parecía dispuesto a someterse. Finalmente solo encontró un modo suficientemente efectivo de mantenerlo quieto, sentarse sobre él usando su peso de modo ventajoso.

Así sujeto el hombre pareció serenarse un poco por fin, pero, aunque parecía haber aceptado de que Stiles era demasiado pesado para escurrirse de su agarre, éste sentía que se mantenía alerta y aquella aparente claudicación era engañosa, podía notar la musculatura tensa bajo su cuerpo.

Aprovechó sin embargo para tomar aliento y Sky escogió ese momento para instalarse de un salto sobre el pecho del chico asumiendo la misma posición que Stiles.

El gesto del felino tuvo un efecto tan inmediato como desconcertante sobre éste. El cuerpo bajo el suyo se relajó completamente, rindiéndose en apariencia.

Stiles estudió su rostro buscando alguna señal de falsedad pero la expresión casi frustrada del hombre le hizo pensar que, por muy absurda que fuera la idea, éste no quería dañar a Sky.

Sin embargo al verle por primera vez su reacción había estado muy próxima al pánico. Observó el rostro del guerrero intentando leer en éste el sentido de su comportamiento.

Había luchado con la pericia propia de un guerrero experimentado, se preguntó dónde habría aprendido. No parecía un agente escarlata, ni un mercenario o un seguidor de Valack. No quería alimentar la esperanza de haber hallado a un Dyrreri pero admitió que aquel hombre le desconcertaba.

Pero su rostro, aún con aquella mueca de frustración, era tan atractivo como para ser el favorito de cualquiera de los anteriores y eso le puso sobre alerta.

Mientras él le observaba con curiosidad, Sky era el que atraía la completa atención del joven. El gatito se inclinaba sobre la cara del guerrero, olfateándole, sus bigotes probablemente estaban provocándole algún tipo de cosquilleo porque, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo, Stiles advirtió la leve mueca risueña que esbozaron sus labios.

Sky pareció tomar su reacción como un consentimiento tácito para ir más allá y tanteó con una de sus patitas delanteras sobre la mejilla del hombre, Stiles supuso que para tomar impulso hacia su lugar favorito, en aparentemente cualquier humano, el cabello.

El intento del felino se vio frustrado sin embargo por un leve gesto del chico que hizo tambalear el equilibrio de Sky, éste bufó algo molesto pero, aunque se retiró unos centímetros, no abandonó el pecho del guerrero.

Stiles miró a su compañero con diversión, encantado de que le hubieran parado, literalmente, los pies, cuando la mirada del joven se posó sobre él.

Pudo sentir casi como algo físico el peso de aquella mirada, ahora fija y concentrada sobre su propio rostro. Le hizo consciente de la calidez del cuerpo bajo el suyo de un modo inquietante.

El guerrero mordió sus labios en un gesto que debería haber sido inofensivo pero que tuvo un efecto inmediato sobre Stiles, que se revolvió incómodo y desvió sus ojos del hombre.

Inhaló profundamente mirando el paisaje circundante. Necesitaba despejarse. Aquella situación tenía que resolverse del modo más pacífico posible, no podía mantener mucho más aquella postura, a ningún nivel.

No había encontrado a ningún otro humano en su viaje a través del desierto y la montaña, la lógica le inclinaba a creer que el muchacho probablemente procedía de la ciudad Dyrreri, si realmente existía.

Las probabilidades de que el éxito de su misión dependiera de los próximos minutos eran demasiado altas.

Deshacerse de él (si es que podía) no era una buena idea. Quería ser recibido pacíficamente en la medida de lo posible, además ignoraba si el guerrero era una avanzadilla de un grupo mayor o solo un vigilante solitario, pero no podía arriesgarse a desatar la ira de los Dyrreri, necesitaba su colaboración para entrar con buen pie en la ciudad.

Pero aunque tenía clara la sensatez de esa idea, continuaba a horcajadas sobre el hombre y éste empezaba a abandonar su actitud pasiva. Podía sentir como sus músculos volvían a endurecerse bajo los suyos, y no del modo que habría disfrutado.

La línea de actuación más lógica pasaba por entablar un diálogo constructivo con el guerrero, pero, viendo la frialdad de su expresión, intuyó que no iba a ser fácil dialogar con él.

Buscó otras opciones pero sentía la impaciencia creciendo en el chico y se contagió de su urgencia. Sin ver otra opción que iniciar el diálogo, intentó recordar cómo funcionaba eso.

Una sonrisa conciliadora parecía una buena manera de empezar, aunque resultaba difícil hacerlo bajo aquella molesta mirada aún fija sobre él. Le incomodaba su intensidad, quizá era culpa de las espesas cejas, pero la distancia que reflejaban aquellas pupilas parecía, por sí mismo, un blindaje inabordable.

Mientras sopesaba cómo encarar la aproximación cordial al hombre, Sky se acercó de nuevo al rostro de éste; probablemente encontraba que los pocos minutos que habían pasado desde su intento anterior eran más que suficientes para cambiar la respuesta del guerrero.

Aprovechando que el hombre estaba tumbado, se inclinó sobre él para lamerle el rostro con un ronroneo placentero. La expresión consternada del chico no sólo le dio ganas de reír, también le hizo pensar que, probablemente, era más joven de lo que parecía.

Por primera vez la idea de que pudiera ser la persona que buscaba cruzó su mente y la necesidad de obrar con cautela se convirtió en un imperativo.

-Por favor, asiente si me entiendes- le tanteó, el idioma imperial era casi universal después de tantos siglos de Imperio, pero aun había lugares completamente perdidos donde apenas lo conocían, esperó no haber hallado uno de ellos.

Respiró aliviado al verle asentir y eso aumentó también sus esperanzas de haber hallado realmente a un Dyrreri.

-No quiero hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?- intentó sonar conciliador e ignorar lo poco propiciatorio de la postura que aún mantenían- no estoy buscando pelea, no entiendo porque me has atacado, he tenido que protegerme pero no deseo continuar la lucha, quizá podamos hallar una vía de comunicación si me lo permites, solo necesito que me escuches.... ¿me entiendes?.

El hombre continuó mirándole con fijeza sin mostrar ninguna emoción ahora, parecía haberse resignado a los lametones esporádicos de Sky, que aprovechaba su posición para demostrarle su agrado de aquella manera.

Stiles miró al gato un poco indignado, en parte aún seguía molesto porque no le había advertido de la presencia del guerrero, en parte porque le desconcertaba su actitud hacia éste.

Se reconoció, algo avergonzado por su ingenuidad, que había creído que su vínculo con el felino era especial, pero en vista de cómo reaccionaba ante otro humano, el muy infiel parecía dispuesto a irse con el primero que se le cruzase, aunque no le costaba entender que quisiera irse con “ese” humano.

A pesar de la complicada situación en la que se encontraba su cerebro había registrado el atractivo más que obvio del hombre, y no era solo por la belleza de su rostro casi demasiado perfecto, la intensidad de su expresión le resultaba peculiarmente seductora.

Pero podía apreciar, claramente reflejado en aquellos ojos de un verde tan extraño, el disgusto que el guerrero sentía por él, así que abandonó aquella línea de pensamiento que no parecía llevarle a ningún lugar útil y retomó sus intentos de conciliarse con el joven.

-Si quieres que hablemos como iguales tu posición sobre mí no es un buen inicio- le escuchó de pronto, ya no esperaba oír su voz y sufrió un leve sobresalto al hacerlo.

Se sintió algo violento por el modo en que había sido amonestado, quizá se lo había buscado, pero había tanta seriedad en su modo de hablarle que, aunque probablemente tendrían la misma edad, le hizo sentir como un necio muchacho.

Decidió retirarse pero se movió despacio, consciente de que era su única ventaja sobre el hombre. Pero se necesitaba un primer gesto de confianza para desbloquear la situación y se sentía inclinado a darlo.

-Voy a confiar en ti, así se empieza una negociación, ¿De acuerdo?.- No dejó de mirarlo mientras se movía, vigilando al guerrero, pero cuando el chico asintió dándole la razón se permitió relajar notablemente la tensión:

-Así se empieza una negociación- Le respondió éste y Stiles se movió para permitirle liberarse. Ayudó al guerrero a levantarse manteniendo parte de la cautela, y Sky saltó para dejarle hacerlo.

Apenas cruzó su mente la idea de que el gatito era realmente listo, cuando su oponente se halló de nuevo libre ante él y, sin mediar palabra, se movió a una velocidad realmente vertiginosa para apuntarle con un arma que parecía bastante peligrosa, y no de corto alcance como su acero anterior.

Le miró asombrado y escuchó a Sky resoplar indignado.

-Teníamos un trato- protestó sintiéndose realmente mortificado, aquello era un fallo de principiante. Y lo peor es que no estaba seguro de que el rostro del hombre no hubiera sido un factor importante de distracción, había juzgado la situación con la sutileza de una piedra, dando por sentado que actuaría respetando el mismo código que él.

Sabía perfectamente que en una situación así no debía bajar su arma hasta que se hubiera sellado el trato, y realmente tenía que admitir que el chico no lo había hecho.

Se sintió tan ingenuo como necio, entre el gato y el hombre su autoestima estaba en serio peligro.

-Por supuesto que no, solo mostré mi acuerdo sobre que una negociación necesita confianza mutua, pero no acepté esa confianza – Stiles intentó no bufar irritado ante la lógica retorcida del joven, a pesar de que la esperaba, pero observó que Sky hacía justo eso y lo miró algo confuso.

Una idea empezaba a enraizarse en su mente y no le gustaba nada lo que implicaba, aunque el chico seguía hablando, así que se obligó a prestarle atención.

\- No negociamos con extraños, si estás aquí, otros vendrán. Debes morir.

La frialdad con la que hablaba sobre matarle le produjo un escalofrío, le había tomado el pelo y casi podría reírse si no fuera por la seriedad de su rostro y porque no había ningún atisbo de broma mientras le informaba de su pronta muerte, de hecho continuaba actuando con aquella intensidad que le asustaba un poco, parecía excesiva.

Fuera quien fuera, incluso en las peores circunstancias, alguien de su edad solía tener algo de esperanza aún, siempre le maravillaba hallar eso en personas que no tenían nada bueno que esperar del futuro.

Pero el guerrero que lo miraba no tenía nada de eso, parecía tan ajeno a la vida como una pieza de metal, y al pensar en ello se estremeció con el leve destello de carne muerta y los chasquidos y crujidos que eran su melodía. Alejó la idea, por poco cálido que fuera no había nada en común entre aquel hombre mortalmente serio y la raza degenerada de sub humanos.

-Oye, escucha, necesito hablar con alguien que tenga autoridad, no creo que tú estés al mando, solo llévame junto a alguien que lo esté, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que podría interesarles lo que busco- intentó y, de nuevo, se quedó de piedra, ya parecía una costumbre, después de tantos años en los que había creído que ya nada podía sorprenderle, en este mundo parecían querer dejarle claro lo equivocado que estaba.

-Has venido en busca del último descendiente de la casa Hale, lo sé, y mi misión, extranjero, es que nadie le encuentre.

Probablemente habría reaccionado demasiado tarde, pero de nuevo Sky confirmó que su impulso de conservarlo había estado guiado por una mano divina ya que escogió ese momento para saltar contra el chico. Aún era una cría, y el daño que podía hacer era poco efectivo, pero sirvió para desestabilizarlo y Stiles tomó nota de que el chico podría haberlo tirado para quitárselo de encima, pero soportó el mordisco antes que dañar al animal.

Era una conducta peculiar que confirmaba su impresión anterior, por algún motivo no quería dañar al gato, incluso si éste decidía dañarle a él.

A pesar del mordisco del felino, no dejó de apuntarle pero ahora Stiles también le apuntaba a él, eso equilibraba un poco la situación y le proporcionaba un respiro para reflexionar con calma sobre los pasos a seguir.

Sky se había posicionado sobre el brazo de su enemigo y había clavado sus pequeños, pero afilados, colmillos sobre la piel de su muñeca, a pesar de ello Stiles pensó que solo le advertía, no parecía realmente irritado, de hecho....parecía compartir _exactamente_ la misma actitud que él.

_“Oh, mierda”._

De pronto entendió la reacción de su gato, a pesar de tener claro que compartía sus emociones, aún no estaba acostumbrado a asumir lo que eso implicaba y, hasta ese instante, no había atado los cabos de su actitud hacia el guerrero...no había dejado de lamerlo ronroneando y de buscar su contacto.... Stiles se alegró de que éste no pudiera entender lo que implicaba la conducta del felino, pero él ahora sí lo sabía y, el modo en que Sky ronroneaba satisfecho contemplando al joven, solo le hizo sentirse más violento.

_Maldición, ¿no puede dejar de hacer eso?_

Había algo más en ello, el felino había ignorado su presencia hasta que le tenía prácticamente encima, ¿Quizá no lo había considerado una amenaza? Las implicaciones de esa idea le aturdieron, ¿es que podía anticipar sus emociones? ¿Aún antes de ver al hombre ya había sabido como Stiles se sentiría con respecto a éste? ¿Eso implicaba que además de su telepatía, Sky podía tener algún tipo de habilidad presciente? ¿O era algún tipo de respuesta a las reacciones hormonales de Stiles?

Quizá que hallara atractivo a su contrincante fuera algo que el felino podía oler, seguramente tendría que ver con las feromonas, o algo similar, y lo había interpretado como un signo de confianza…esa opción le disgustó profundamente, que Sky dependiera de sus reacciones hormonales para juzgar de quien podían fiarse era muy peligroso, era un barómetro muy poco seguro, incluso en el mejor de los casos.

De todos modos no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, tenía que resolver la situación con el guerrero de un modo satisfactorio para ambos, y convencerle de que sus intenciones eran honorables para poder entrar en el poblado como un rostro amigo, de cualquier otra manera su misión sería mucho más complicada.

-Podemos quedarnos así durante horas, y Sky acabará comiéndose tu brazo si no le llamo-le soltó esperando sonar amenazante.

Esperó que creyese sus palabras, pero aunque vio como sus ojos se desviaban ligeramente hacia el gato, no dio muestras de creerse ni de dejarse de creer nada, de hecho no podía costarle mucho quitárselo de encima pero no parecía muy preocupado por el felino, y al fin fue Stiles el que no soportó más ver como los colmillos de su mascota rasgaban la piel del hombre.

Era un espectáculo doloroso, y seguramente solo era un vigía del lugar, no había nada que excusase convertirle en una víctima, o eso se dijo antes de llamar a Sky a su lado, y no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente ante el optimismo del gato, que respondió a su llamada sin dejar de dar saltitos satisfechos, sorprendentemente ajeno a la tensión del momento.

 

Seguían en tablas y estaba seguro de que seguirían así eternamente, ya que el joven, a pesar de su muñeca herida, no aflojaba ni un instante la posición de su brazo apuntándole.

Empezaba a sentirse frustrado, parecía que al final tendría que ponerse serio con él aunque no le agradara la idea, cuando una voz les interrumpió.

-¡Derek!, ¡déjale!- su antagonista miró en la dirección de la que provenía la voz pero no aflojó ni un poco su posición. Stiles miró en la misma buscando el origen de las palabras y se encontró con un mujer joven, de unos veinte años, que miraba al guerrero con franca desaprobación.

-¡Derek!- llamó ésta de nuevo, mostrando su disgusto, y el chico, “ _Derek_ ”, la miró irritado pero continuó apuntándole con su arma.

Stiles pensó que parecía realmente decidido a dispararle, a pesar de la forma autoritaria en la que la mujer le hablaba, eso le hizo mirar dos veces hacia ella, pero no tenía el sexo adecuado para ser quien buscaba.

-No- siseó su contrincante, y Stiles se giró hacía él, tanto empeño en matarle parecía algo desproporcionado, después de todo aún no había tenido tiempo de irritarle hasta ese punto. Le miró con curiosidad, parecía completamente ajeno a su presencia, como si Stiles no fuera del todo real, o hubiera decidido que no lo era, sintió que debía enojarse pero la curiosidad podía más.

\- Aquí y ahora, podemos evitar todo lo que vendrá- le escuchó pero no vio ningún sentido a sus palabras.

Observó con cautela la cara del joven, y aunque continuaba sin advertir apenas ninguna emoción, había algo en su mirada que le intrigaba, le costó reconocerlo, pero cuando al fin lo hizo tomó una decisión. Bajó su propia arma y vio la reacción del hombre, aunque éste intentó disimularlo, advirtió una leve vacilación en su mirada, ya no tan firme como segundos antes.

La muchacha parecía apenada y habló sin dejar de mirar hacia el chico.

-Así que aquel al que esperábamos ha llegado- Stiles los miró confuso, confusión que aumentó ante la respuesta del joven, que se limitó a señalar a Sky, ella reparó entonces en la presencia del felino y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

-Vaya,- susurró- creía que esa parte sería algún tipo de metáfora.... ¿Realmente lo llevaba sobre sus hombros? ¿ _Literalmente_?.

Derek gruñó como respuesta, haciendo que la joven sonriera de un modo que le intrigó, parecía compartir algún tipo de broma privada aunque el joven guerrero no se la devolvió, más bien al contrario, parecía mucho más enojado.

Estaba a punto de preguntarles sobre ello, a riesgo de otra mirada molesta del joven, de Derek...cuando la muchacha volvió a hablar con éste y Stiles les prestó toda su atención, intentando discernir lo que realmente sucedía allí.

-Todo pasará igualmente, incluso aunque lo mates ahora, no evitarás nada eliminando al mensajero...es el momento, y hagamos lo que hagamos, no hay otro modo- la escuchó sin dejar de mirar hacia el hombre, que continuaba apuntándole con la misma decisión en su mirada.

La pugna entre su evidente, y desconcertante, deseo de dispararle, y la presión que ejercía la mujer, se reflejaba con claridad en su mirada, al fin le vio apretar los labios en un gesto obvio antes de iniciar el movimiento de descenso.

Pero aunque su arma ya no le apuntaba, la renuencia era evidente, sus ojos seguían advirtiéndole que aquello no era una tregua ni nada similar, Stiles comprendió el mensaje y dejó de pensar en su bonito rostro. Desde luego aquel joven no sentía ningún agrado por su presencia y no le gustaba perder el tiempo con quien no lo deseaba.

Por algún motivo parecía decidido a no confiar en él, así que tomó nota de ello, tendría que mantenerse alerta con él.

Esperó que Sky mostrara la misma indiferencia pero su gato continuó igual de encantado con el guerrero que segundos antes, de hecho ahora se restregaba contra sus piernas con un ronroneo de lo más molesto.

Lo miró algo enojado, intentando transmitirle su irritación, pero Sky le ignoró completamente, al parecer demasiado entusiasmado con el joven.

La muchacha se les había acercado y antes de que pensara siquiera qué preguntarle ésta se presentó.

-Soy quien buscas, mi nombre es Laura, el último nacido de la Casa del Rey Lobo, y él es mi protector, Derek, no quiero ir contigo pero sé que ese es mi camino, así que eres bienvenido aquí...sabíamos que venías, heraldo del exterior, para conducirnos a la batalla que nos aguarda entre las estrellas- le dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su guardián, en silenciosa advertencia.

Y Stiles les miró estupefacto, aquello no encajaba con nada de lo que había esperado, aquella muchacha no podía ser el joven que había venido a buscar. Pero el modo en que había hablado, las palabras que había escogido, todo le hizo pensar en algo distinto, el motivo por el cual conocían su misión.

La Casta Hale tenía dones psíquicos especializados, y había leído sobre videntes, “ _el Designio_ ”, intentó hallar entre las lecturas de su juventud la respuesta a aquel enigma.

_“Cuando los Dyrreri nacían era llamada una Precognitiva, una Hale entrenada en el campo de la presciencia, que husmeaba en los senderos del futuro del recién nacido, leyendo su destino y transmitiéndoselo a sus parientes, así el recién nacido a la vida comenzaría su sendero en ella desde temprana edad en la dirección correcta...cuando era un Hale el nacido, la Vidente veía además su Habilidad...”_

Si alguien había visto su llegada, y lo que ésta suponía para ellos, eso significaba algo muy importante, había al menos otro Hale en el planeta, una Vidente....Stiles miró a la muchacha con cierto alivio, eso le daba una opción, quizá el, o la, vidente podía acompañarles, y no aquella joven que parecía incluso menor de lo que sabía que era.

Parecía que después de todo sacaría algo en claro de sus hábitos de antaño, de su vieja pasión por los Dyrreri, moviéndose entre ellos parecía una ventaja conocer algo de su cultura.

Las palabras de la joven parecían indicar que no iba a negarse a acompañarle, y que sería recibido de modo positivo, por lo que parecía solo su ceñudo guardián parecía constituir un posible problema.

Observó el modo en que éste continuaba mirándole, “ _mi protector, Derek_ ”, eso indicaba alguien que podía proteger, alguien con habilidad para la lucha, lo cual había comprobado en parte. La postura del joven seguía siendo tensa y alerta, el modo en que había actuado, la velocidad a la que se movía, como continuaba actuando... actuaba como si fuera letal.

 

¿Lo era? No había sobrevivido tanto tiempo siendo un necio, si alguien actuaba como si pudiera matarle sin mucho problema, lo más sensato era optar por pensar que podía, hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

En aquel leve enfrentamiento entre ambos le había costado mucho dominarlo, y aun así tenía la sensación de que la presencia de Sky era lo que había evitado que el guerrero se liberara de su agarre, parecía realmente preocupado por no herir a éste, y a pesar de ello, solo había logrado quedarse en tablas con él.

Pero había advertido un atisbo de miedo mientras le miraba, de eso estaba seguro, si parecía tan capaz de matarle, ¿Por qué le temía?

 

Sky saltó de nuevo entre ellos para olisquear a la mujer y ésta lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecha, ofreciéndole su mano, Sky la lamió con cierta cautela desviando su mirada hacia Stiles como pidiéndole permiso y éste solo pensó en el modo tan diferente como había actuado con Derek, un poco avergonzado por ello, le dejó claro que aprobaba su acercamiento a la joven Hale.

Al menos ya sabía que realmente su compañero felino no estaba tan dispuesto como había temido a seguir a cualquier humano, parecía algo positivo si no fuera por el modo en que sí parecía dispuesto a idolatrar al guerrero y mostrarle el placer que le producía su presencia.

 

-Había escuchado rumores sobre una pareja en los picos, pero realmente no creía que vería una cría de nuevo- Stiles la miró confuso y la chica, Laura, había dicho, añadió- son ya muy escasos, y mucho menos ligados en hermandad…en verdad creíamos que sería una metáfora, no algo literal…Sheriff no sintió la presencia de este pequeño…pero es motivo de regocijo, no ha habido un momento mejor para recibir a dos _hermanos_ …

Su expresión perpleja pareció hacerle entender que Stiles no comprendía nada de lo que decía.

-¿Viajas con una cría de Daro sin saberlo?

¿Daro? “ _¡una cría de Daro!_ ” Stiles miró a su mascota _viéndola_ por primera vez, no había dejado de sorprenderle desde el principio, pero lo que ella decía no era posible, los Daros se habían extinguido, de hecho ni siquiera había creído nunca que hubieran existido realmente. Parecían animales míticos al estilo de los unicornios o las quimeras, recordaba haber leído varios artículos sobre el tema, no era.... _"ligados en hermandad_ ”

¿ _Con él_? ¿Un Daro le había escogido como su hermano? ¿ _A él_?

Tenía que haber un error, aquello no tenía ningún sentido…él no…

Miró al pequeño felino que le miraba, con sus enormes ojos dorados llenos de alegría, y sintió una aguda sensación de maravilla que se solapó sobre el asombro que le dominaba.

Los datos que tenía sobre los daros eran escasos, fragmentarios, y más sobre sus hermanos humanos. Su estupor era tan profundo como preñado de otra cosa, parecía algo tan irreal que le costaba asimilar lo que suponía, pero aquellos eran Dyrreri, y si le identificaban como un Daro entonces debía serlo.

El miedo era algo que estaba presente en sus emociones al respecto, al igual que el vértigo ante la idea. Había leído muchísimo tiempo atrás sobre _Hermanos-lazo_ , le había parecido solo un mito, algo tan lejano como poco probable, pero si solo la mitad de lo que había leído tenía algún viso de verosimilitud….

Le había costado asimilar que pudiera haber sido escogido por algo vivo como su protector, pero que un Daro le hubiera escogido como su _hermano-lazo_ era simplemente demasiado. No podía concebirlo, ni mucho menos abarcar todo lo que implicaba, pero no pudo evitar la oleada de orgullo y escuchó algo consternado el ronroneo satisfecho del gato.

Claro que la hembra que había matado era apenas un pellejo, podría haber sido cualquier cosa, pero si eso era cierto....los daros eran los únicos animales que habían cruzado a este lado con los Dyrreri, suponía que habría visto alguna ilustración sobre ellos en algún momento y se esforzó en recordar _todo_ lo que había leído sobre ellos...

Recordaba que su apariencia era similar a un tigre de la vieja tierra pero no eran en absoluto equivalentes, alcanzaban varias veces el tamaño de una pantera terrestre; Podían llegar a medir unos 3 metros y medio de largo, y la mitad de alto, incluso más en un espécimen bien nutrido; y tenían capacidades psi realmente asombrosas, si solo la mitad de lo que se contaba era cierto.

Entendió entonces porque la madre estaba tan enferma, un animal tan grande, en un lugar desierto, le habría costado mucho hallar comida para ella y su cría... el recuerdo de la mirada que le había dirigido antes de saltar contra su arma le asaltó de nuevo, ahora parecía mucho más probable que la sensación de una inteligencia “ _reconocible_ ” no hubiera sido una mera impresión.

No podía dejar de mirar a Sky pasmado...le parecía que éste había revelado su verdadero rostro de pronto, durante todo el camino hasta allí lo había visto como un ser desvalido que le necesitaba, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro... _ligado en hermandad...._ esa parte sobre ellos le había parecido siempre pura fantasía, el rostro del felino le contemplaba con una mezcla de expectación y alegría, y Stiles pensó en el momento en que le había visto por primera vez, apenas una cosita asustadiza….costaba creer lo que llegaría a ser, lo que era ya…

Recordaba levemente las referencias, supuestamente un Daro necesitaba vincularse a otra mente para desarrollarse, usualmente escogían a sus hermanos mayores, hijos de otras camadas, mentes ya adultas que les guiaban, pero no siempre....había leído las menciones a los _hermanos-lazo_ , humanos que eran escogidos por una cría, tendiendo un vínculo entre ambos, un lazo telepático...indisoluble y... voluntario por ambas partes....pero él no había hecho eso, ¿no? ¿Acaso había aceptado a Sky como parte de sí mismo? No era posible que lo hubiera hecho sin saberlo, pero mirando la profundidad dorada del felino supo que sí lo había hecho, ¿Cómo y cuándo había sucedido eso? Y ¿Qué implicaba para él?

Las referencias a ese vínculo eran confusas y a veces contradictorias, pero todas las alusiones a los Daro dejaban claro que eran algo más que animales, al igual que otras especies ya extintas de la Tierra, como los delfines o las ballenas, los Daro tenían conciencia de sí mismos,y una inteligencia no humana pero lo suficientemente similar como para establecer una conexión entre ambas especies.

Eso le hizo reparar en una cosa, las dos personas que le miraban eran obviamente Dyrreri, conocían bien a los Daros, de hecho ahora entendía la actitud del guerrero, estos animales eran sagrados para ellos, por eso no se había defendido cuando el gato le atacó....pero si la chica había advertido el lazo entre ellos parecía probable que también lo hubiera notado su guardián.

Y si era así, ¿Podía realmente éste ignorar que las reacciones del felino eran un espejo de las emociones de su “ _Hermano-lazo”_?, si hubiera sido mínimamente religioso habría rezado suplicando por su ignorancia, ya era bastante ridículo de por sí, sin añadirle además el conocimiento del guerrero del motivo por el que Sky parecía encontrarle tan adorable...

Las siguientes palabras de la joven le hicieron desear haber dejado a Sky en el desierto.

-No te preocupes, pasará...la forma en que proclama tus emociones, el vínculo es joven, él es joven, con el tiempo os conoceréis más, cuando sea adulto y conozca tus palabras no mostrará sino lo que ambos deseéis.

_“conozca tus palabras”_

Stiles suspiró, si los mitos eran ciertos los Daros podían comunicarse activamente con sus hermanos-lazo, miró su animal con curiosidad, ¿cómo sería escuchar su voz alienígena en su mente?.

Pero algo allí no tenía sentido, que él supiera los Daros escogían a Hale, no a humanos corrientes.

-No siempre- Laura pareció leer su pensamiento, o adelantarse a éste- y todos los humanos tienen en mayor o menor medida cierto potencial telepático, lo que un Daro busca en su hermano es otra cosa, no habilidades psiónicas innatas, sino algo más emocional, una conexión emocional directa, ciertas características psicológicas comunes...

Stiles contempló al cachorro con cierta tristeza, si, _lo entendía_. Había pensado en ello antes, ambos habían perdido a su familia, y por lo que había visto Sky sentía el deseo equivalente al suyo de buscar revancha, quizá se había acercado a él porque ambos estaban solos del mismo modo.

El animal le miró de un modo muy expresivo, como si intentara mostrarle su concordancia, y saltó en su dirección para buscar de nuevo su lugar favorito, sus hombros....eso le hizo recordar las palabras del chico y tomó nota para indagar sobre ello cuando fuera propicio, por experiencia sabía que demasiadas preguntas al principio de una relación nunca era una buena idea.

El llamado Derek lo miraba ahora con franca desaprobación, como si su estampa allí plantada fuera una ofensa directa contra sus más arraigadas creencias, y de nuevo intuyó que sentía un profundo disgusto hacia su apariencia, por muy absurdo que resultara, no podía confundir la mirada desaprobatoria que dirigía hacia su cuerpo.

Aquello le desconcertaba, en realidad solía producir una reacción bastante distinta, y aunque no era vanidoso, no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto por ello. Los criterios estéticos eran algo muy personal, pero aun cuando aquel muchacho lo hallara particularmente poco atractivo, ¿porque parecía molestarle? Quizá su reacción era producto de algún tipo de prejuicio elitista, pero, fuera lo que fuera, percibía una hostilidad muy marcada en su dirección.

No debería molestarle, pero no podía evitar cierta desazón, no solo porque nunca antes se había enfrentado con una reacción tan notable, sino quizá porque sentía justo lo contrario

También supo que no lograría que cambiase su actitud fácilmente y decidió que era mejor ignorarle, todo el poblado no podía tener la misma reacción ante él, o eso esperaba, ya que ostentosamente al “protector” no le agradaba ni un poco, lo cual sin duda, reiteró para sí mismo, era una verdadera lástima.

La joven le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa cálida mientras observaba.

-Si un Daro te ha adoptado no puedes tener un espíritu malvado, y menos si has llegado a nuestro refugio portándolo sobre tus hombros- la insistencia sobre eso parecía demasiado poco casual, ¿Qué importancia tenía algo tan banal? ¿Y porque tenía la sensación de que cada referencia a ello irritaba más al guerrero?.

La chica, Laura, corroboró esa impresión dirigiendo una mirada risueña a su guardián, que solo bufó para ponerse en camino delante de ellos, Stiles les miró con curiosidad, y casi como una leve caricia mental, sintió la misma emoción en Sky. Eso le llevó de nuevo a pensar en lo que había descubierto sobre éste, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en escucharle usar palabras que ambos entendieran? ¿Qué suponía para él aquel vínculo?.

Los Daro, al igual que los _hermanos-lazo_ , formaban parte del mito y la leyenda, no acababa de asimilar como habían surgido de pronto ante sus ojos para desvelar su naturaleza real e implicarle directamente, integrándole repentinamente en una comunidad cuya existencia había ignorado segundos antes, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto, al margen del asombro y cierto atisbo de miedo.

Las historias sobre los _Hermanos lazo_ afirmaban que eran absolutamente leales a su hermano. Un Daro ligado a una mente humana, era parte de ésta, de un modo que aún no entendía, pero que le hizo sentirse reconfortado, confiaba en sus amigos humanos, habían pasado por mucho juntos, pero aquel vinculo era diferente, si los mitos eran ciertos, Sky aprendería a moverse al unísono con él, y pensando en el tamaño que la, ahora pequeña, criatura alcanzaría, no sería algo baladí. Aunque era la sincronía interior la que le producía una sensación de calidez mucho mayor.

Sintió el peso del gato ronroneando de nuevo satisfecho sobre su hombro y una imagen fue compartida como una especie de promesa entre ambos, se contempló a sí mismo en algún momento del futuro, Sky se alzaba a su lado, tan enorme que le sobrepasaba en altura, se elevaba orgulloso mostrando su pecho plateado y sus largos colmillos, con sus ojos de ámbar brillando, tan similares a los suyos, pero hipnóticos y aterradores.

Resultaba realmente impresionante en su magnificencia y belleza, y Stiles pensó que nadie se acercaría sin temor y respeto a una criatura así, y un gruñido ufano sobre su hombro le dejó claro que a su amigo le gustaba esa idea...no, a su hermano, eso era Sky, su _hermano_ de otra especie....aunque por ahora seguía siendo más un pequeño y molesto bichillo que parecía decidido a poner su paciencia a prueba.

Escuchó su burbujeo dichoso y entendió que Sky le daba la razón en eso, medio exasperado no pudo contener la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios, el orgullo que el gatito parecía sentir por irritarlo resultaba de lo más frustrante.

Mientras seguía pensado en lo que aquella revelación supondría para él, continuaba moviéndose tras el joven guerrero, acompasando su paso al de la muchacha, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué más sorpresas hallarían en su camino.

 

[](https://postimg.org/image/54lb3vb19/)  
[share image](https://postimage.org/index.php?lang=spanish)  
  
  
  
 

 

 [](https://postimg.org/image/4lpl8nrwz/)  
[subirimagenes](https://postimage.org/index.php?lang=spanish)  
  


 


End file.
